Liebestraum
by Arielle1406
Summary: During the Dark Tournament a mysterious girl appears with a rare and potentially dangerous gifting. At first Kurama is apprehensive, but as his mistrust melts he finds himself more and more curious. Without any idea of who she is, Asuka finds herself turning to Kurama for help. Why is she here? There must be a reason, right? Kurama X OC
1. A Prima Vista

**Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thanks for checking out my story that I'm super excited to share with you. I've watched a lot of anime, but have never really felt like writing a long fan fiction story for one until Yu Yu Hakusho. I felt so inspired by the freedom that creating an OC for Kurama gives I had to give it a try. It's pretty different from what I've written previously, but I love that Yu Yu Hakusho takes place in Japan and has supernatural elements woven throughout it. It gives me an excuse to write about Japan, a place I am not an expert on by any means, but a place I love dearly and hope to visit again one day.

Also...I get to write about Kurama. 'Nuff said.

This story follows canon events and will also follow a bit more of the Jap/manga side of things. I believe the OVA's that Studio Pierrot is releasing with the Yu Yu Hakusho Blu-ray collection at the end of October 2018 will be showing some of the manga's true ending that wasn't featured in the anime the first go around, which is exciting!

I hope you enjoy. I've been having a lot of fun writing the first few chapters so far.

Cheers!

-Arielle

* * *

 **Liebestraum**  
 **Chapter 01: A Prima Vista**

Gently rubbing his thumb over his forearm, Kurama prodded a wound left by the plants feeding off his body. He needed to be extra sure there were no roots, otherwise his recovery would not go quickly as needed. His arm jerked automatically, causing him frustration before a small contended smile ran across his mouth.

Today's fight had been unyielding, but no less satisfying. Before meeting Yusuke he wouldn't have bothered with such a tournament. What was it about his friend that affected him so?

 _Perhaps,_ Kurama thought as he continued to inspect the wound with Yoki, _he proves that a good fight and being a human are not mutually exclusive._

Everything looked clear; no roots remaining. Using his right hand, Kurama fished in his hair to find one of his healing herb seeds, and using his Yoki, willed it into being. As the life burst forth from the seed, Kurama could hear the crinkling of the leaves as they unfolded, something only his attuned ears could pick up. Once they were bright and full, Kurama made a fist around the plant, crushing the leaves between the pads of his fingers and his palm. As he kept squishing them, the leaves began to secret a cool sticky balm which he gingerly applied to the gaping crevasse of a cut. It was soothing, and Kurama allowed himself to gently sigh in relief.

Inspecting the rest of his body, Kurama applied salve to the places with the most damage, pushing back the mild irritation creeping up in his emotions. His old body wouldn't have been captured by such rudimentary tactics, much less been this wounded. He looked down at his fist, opening and closing it slowly around the remaining leaves.

 _This body, however much it holds me back at times, is a small price to pay for everything I've gained._

Kurama walked over to the dresser by the side of his bed and opened it, pulling out his white tai chi gi and respective pants. The loose fabric would serve to air out his wounds and provide less friction. He always preferred Chinese martial arts gi's to the Japanese style anyway. He stepped into the pants, pulled them up and tied the string so they sat low on his hips. Then as gently as he could, Kurama slid his injured arm through the soft fabric, and brought it to rest on his shoulder. Buttoning was going to be a bit of a challenge, so he only threaded three ties. Kurama gave himself a quick appraisal. His hair, which often got him mistaken for a girl, was an aesthetic choice he kept from his days as a full Yokai and where he liked to hide plant seeds.

 _Old habits die hard,_ he mused.

His appearance was pleasing, and that gave him satisfaction. While he may not particularly care what people, especially those his own age thought about him, foxes were vein and Kurama retained his personal grooming standard from days gone by. Far be it from him to appear disheveled in public.

Kurama had slept some after the matches were over, but he needed nourishment to speed the healing process. There was a restaurant in the hotel they were staying at. He lost a lot of blood and was craving iron. He wanted red meat. As he walked out of his room Kurama noticed the hotel suite common room was empty leaving him to assume Hiei was off by himself somewhere while Yusuke and Kuwabara were with their love interests. He put his hands into his pant pockets and allowed himself a small smile.

Romantic love was such an odd concept. In his days as a full demon there were women, sure. But they all served a specific need; whether it be to get him close to a target or to simply fulfill his carnal desires. He hadn't loved anyone at all until his mother and that love was different. Romantic love, on the other hand, was not something he'd ever be interested in.

 _Too complicated. Too burdensome._

Yusuke's attachment to Keiko proved that.

Kurama reached the elevator, stepped on, and pressed the button for the main floor. Normally he would've taken the stairs, but he didn't want to jostle his injuries unnecessarily. When he got off, the lobby was full of fighters from the tournament, causing Kurama to scrunch his nose. Yokai smell was almost always unpleasant. He could feel bloodlust permeating the lobby as well, though nobody was acting on it. Killing in the tournament was fine, but killing outside the ring was strictly forbidden. The tournament backers would lose money if fights occurred without people paying for seats.

Still, Kurama's senses were on high alert as he walked through the crowd. He kept his face impassive but remained ready to strike at a moment's notice. The restaurant was just off the far side of the main lobby, and the smell of food finally reached his nostrils. He breathed in deeply, and his mouth slightly salivated. A Yokai with shortly cropped black hair and oversized black eyes greeted him.

"Welcome fighter!" she bowed. "Am I correct in assuming you're a party of one this evening?"

"You assume correctly," Kurama responded politely. "I am here for the Yakiniku."

"Wonderful! If you would follow me, I will seat you at one of our grill tables."

The restaurant was loud and it made Kurama frown. He knew it was natural for fighters to be rambunctious after a fight, but all the same, Kurama longed for peace and quiet. He wished for a garden filled with fragrant roses somewhere high up away from the bustle of activity. There, he would eat a meal in peace, and rest.

"And here you are," the hostess motioned with her four-fingered hand. "The menu is on the side. Press the buzzer when you are ready to order."

Kurama tipped his head and scooted into the small booth, reaching for the menu. An order of pork belly, Kobe beef and ribs were at the top of his list. He was not old enough to drink, but perhaps a large class of orange juice would pair well with the meat and give his body a boost of vitamin C. He closed the menu, placed it behind the container of napkins, and pressed the buzzer.

A few minutes later, a shorter Yokai, presumably male, with four arms sauntered up to his table. "Welcome," he said setting down a water carafe, miso soup, a small plate with greens, and a bowl of rice. "These are complimentary to your meal. What would you like?"

Kurama moved the food to sit in front of him. "I would like an order of the pork belly, kobe beef, and ribs to start."

The server nodded, and turned on the grill in front of him. "Yes sir. I will be back with that shortly. Anything to drink?"

"The orange juice, if you would be so kind."

"Yes sir," the server bowed and walked off quickly.

Kurama inspected the soup in front of him, giving it a good smell before ladling some with his spoon. He doubted anyone would try to poison him at this juncture, but one could never be too careful. The flavor was delicate and Kurama slurped, allowing it to swish around his mouth to get the full flavor. Human food was so good.

 _Not that I could stomach Yokai food in this form._

The thought gave him some satisfaction, no doubt coming from his human side.

Once the soup was finished, Kurama reached for the chop sticks to eat the greens which had a light dressing on them. The server returned with the plates of meat and his drink, bowing before leaving again. Kurama placed several pieces on the grill, the sauce sizzling when the meat made contact.

He put the bowl of rice in his left hand and ate a few mouthfuls before taking his first piece of meat off the grill. The beef was tender and juicy, with just enough soy sauce and ginger to bring out the natural flavor instead of hiding it. He breathed with satisfaction, tuning out the boisterous Yokai to his left who were more than drunk.

Tomorrow, Kurama would go to the last quarterfinal match to see his next opponents in action. By then he would be more than able to walk over to the stadium. He was excited to fight again, to keep bringing out the strength that was hidden. The semifinals would prove most invigorating, he had no doubt.

He took another piece of meat off the grill with his chopsticks and ate thoughtfully. There was no way to know who he would fight from tomorrow's winning team, so he would do well to bring a variety of different types of plants to the semifinal match. Though his resources were somewhat limited by the type of plants he could obtain, he had a couple from the Makai that could serve him well, depending.

Kurama placed another piece of pork belly on the open fire when he suddenly stiffened. Even when relaxing, Kurama was always aware of his surroundings, and his unconscious monitoring of the world was sending off warning bells. He shifted his eyes around the restaurant for any sign of unusual activity, but so far, everything looked normal. He ate the piece of pork belly he'd been cooking, continuing to observe. This vibe he was getting; it wasn't coming from anyone in the restaurant. In fact, it was coming from somewhere far away. It felt like a lightning strike. Almost as if Fate crashed to earth. It was a ripple; there only a split second before dissipating. Whatever type of ki that was, it was unlike anything else he'd sensed before.

No one else was noticing the phenomenon in the restaurant, probably because their senses were not as finely attuned as his and everyone was too busy eating and drinking. He needed leave immediately. Kurama buzzed his server, and quickly ate the last few pieces that were cooking on the grill. When the server arrived, Kurama gave his name and room number asking the server to charge his meal there. He nodded, and Kurama walked out of the restaurant as quickly as he could without drawing attention.

Looking around the hotel lobby, no one else seemed to notice the disturbance either. As he walked out toward the forest he immediately sensed that Yusuke, Boton, and Keiko were standing near the shoreline. Time was of the essence. As much as he appreciated Yusuke's enthusiasm, Kurama needed to investigate this alone.

 _My body isn't going to like this._

It was regrettable, but he had no choice.

As soon as Kurama stepped into the trees, he leapt off the balls of his feet and began to run. The largest wound in his side tore slightly, but he paid it no mind. The disturbance he felt was more important.

 _I must ascertain the level of threat this represents._

He easily glided through the forest, feeling more at home among the grove of trees than he ever did in large crowds. He kept his footing silent and masked his Yoki. It was dusk, and the shadows created by the forest's density made the light dimer.

The closer he came to the area where he felt the unusual ki, the more he picked up on another ki: Reiki.

 _Genkai._

Kurama stopped just short of a clearing to see the woman in her normal state standing with her arms folded, unmasked, and looking at something on the ground. Her eyes darted towards him as he casually stepped out of the shadows and walked up next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm assuming you already knew who I was?" she asked, not bothering to turn her body towards him.

He gave a slight smirk. "Indeed, and it is not my place to say anything to the others."

"Good."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at what was laying on the ground, surprised and confused at what he was seeing.

 _That ki came from a girl?_

She had chestnut hair which was bunched up awkwardly in a bun, but a few long strands were draped across her face. Her left cheek was face down against the ground, and her plain khaki colored pants and dark blue shirt were torn. Clearly, she was being pursued by something.

Genkai stepped gingerly toward the unconscious girl and Kurama followed suit. Genkai knelt beside her, turning her over so her face was towards them. Blood was seeping from a large wound on her forehead which was caked over with mud.

"Hey, wake up!" Genkai said patting the side of her cheek.

When the girl did not respond, Genkai lowered her mouth to the girl's ear and shouted. "Hey! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered and she jolted.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Genkai asked impatiently.

Her eyes widened as she looked around, briefly passing over Kurama's before taking in her surroundings. She had deep smoky purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Genkai asked again.

Fear crept over her face.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you," Kurama said. "But it is quite strange for someone to be on this island uninvited, so that's why we are asking." He was using his gentlest tone, but if he didn't like her answer, he would strike.

The girl's face scrunched up and she weakly moved her arm to brush the dirt off her face. "…I don't remember. I," she choked as tears began to fall. "I don't remember _anything._ "

Genkai lifted an eyebrow. "You mean that you have no memories?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but…you—" her words were cut off by a cry of pain that escaped her lips. Her hand flew to her forehead and she dug her palm into it, fresh tears beginning to fall.

 _Is she remembering something?_

She closed her eyes and opened them again, her gaze locked on Genkai. "…You're going to die in two days."

Kurama immediately changed positions and grabbed her wrist. A vine quickly snaked down his arm from his hair and wrapped around her neck. But instead of screaming in terror or being frightened, the girl ignored his attack completely. Her eyes remained focused on Genkai, as if Genkai herself had answers. There was no malice in her face, only confusion.

"Why do I know that?" she asked desperately. "How can I know that but not know who I am?"

"Let her go," Genkai said firmly. "She has the gift of Foresight."

 _Foresight? Is that even possible?_ He retracted the vine back into its seed form and moved slightly further away from the girl's side.

"Why do I know that?" she asked again fearfully before her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out.

The sun was fading and plunging the thick forest into varying shades of gray. Genkai looked down at the girl and shook her head. "No idea, but we can't leave her here. If someone like her falls into the wrong hands, then the balance of the tournament could be completely thrown off. Kurama, we need to protect her until we can find out where she came from."

"Do you think she has hostile intentions?" Kurama asked looking down at the girl.

"I don't think so, but obviously we must take precautions. I know you're injured, but can you carry her back to the hotel? I need to investigate the forest some and see if her pursuers are still on the island."

He nodded. "I can manage."

"Good. Bring her back to your room. We'll discuss this with the group once I return."

Kurama bent down and scooped up the girl in his arms. Her body was slender and light. He adjusted her to sit in the crook where his shoulder met his chest so her head would be less craned.

"Kruama," Genkai said, causing him to look over his shoulder, "Don't breathe a word of what her Foresight said."

"I was not planning on sharing anything," he said impassively, "But I will give you my word in any case."

She scowled, then disappeared into the trees, leaving Kurama alone with the mysterious girl. He furrowed his brows and then took off running towards the hotel.

She certainly looked human, but the ki she emitted wasn't. Then again, humans could emit ki that was different than Reiki. It was rare, but not completely unheard of.

He leapt over a dead tree with less grace than he would've liked, no thanks to his injuries. The cut in his side opened further; he'd have to take care of it after tending to the girl. Looking down at her, Kurama began to feel apprehensive. Who was she exactly? What secrets did she know? Was she a threat?

He frowned.

The girl stirred in his arms, and Kurama adjusted his grip to accommodate. Her eyes fluttered, and she groaned.

"I'm taking you to the hotel our group is staying at," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She nodded slightly and increased her grip on his white gi. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "I don't think it was supposed to turn out like this."

Kurama ducked under a low hanging branch as he continued to move through the forest. "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I'm not sure. It's just a feeling I can't explain."

"Think you can remember your name?" he tried, changing the subject. The wounds from the fight with Touya were throbbing from the pressure of carrying her. Kurama wasn't going to mention it, but the girl adjusted herself by snaking her arms around his neck and pulling herself up, therefore supporting some of her weight.

 _Did she do that because she knew I was uncomfortable? Or was it a coincidence?_

If the former; unsettling.

"The only name that comes to mind is Asuka," she said finally.

He shifted his neck slightly to look down at her. "Comes to mind?"

She nodded, her head rubbing against his chest. "Yes. But…I don't know if that's actually my name."

Kurama felt her arms slip, and her body slid as a result.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I can't…stay awake…."

Her body slumped in his arms, returning the pressure to where he was injured. His abdomen was sticky from blood, and he was positive his arm was bleeding again as well. He was exhausted from running and lightheaded.

By the time Kurama got to the edge of the forest, night had settled over the island. It would help to hide his and Asuka's injuries while walking up to the hotel, but he was still hesitant. Kurama no longer killed needlessly, but he wondered if saving Asuka was wise. She had the potential to be dangerous; he could feel it.


	2. A Due

**Liebestraum**  
 **Chapter 02: A Due**

The next time Asuka woke up she found herself slumped in a chair and her neck craned awkwardly. Her shirt clung to a stickiness on her back and the air felt thick from the stench of blood. She forced her eyes open. There was a harsh light overhead reflecting in the white tiles that ran across the floor and halfway up the walls.

She was in a bathroom.

In front of her, eyes cut from gems stared intently. Their owner was graceful, poised, and ready to strike.

"You're finally awake."

She blinked and tried to focus on the moment instead of the questions looming over her. This was the man from the forest, and the man who carried her earlier. His white gi was soaked with red, caused by a wound from a fight earlier in the day.

 _Earlier in the day?_

Pain shot through Asuka's temples, but it was different than the pain she received when looking at the old woman. This pain felt like her mind was trying to remember something she'd forgotten. When her eyes focused again, a few distinct pictures went from fuzzy to clear.

"…Kurama." She hadn't meant to say his name out loud. It came barely above a whisper, but the moment she saw his expression, she wished she hadn't.

"What do you know?" he asked while crossing his arms.

Blood ran down his right forearm and dripped onto the floor.

Asuka opened her mouth slightly then closed it. Even in her hazy state, she knew Kurama would easily know if she were lying or withholding information. Fooling him would be impossible and telling the truth would agitate his mistrust. It was a lose-lose situation.

 _I've no choice._

She took a deep breath to steady her voice. "I know you were once the infamous Yokai thief, Yoko Kurama. On the brink of death, you slipped into the human world and merged with the fetus of a human, Minamino Shuichi. And," she hesitated, "I know you stole the Forlorn Hope to save your mother from dying. You're a human because you choose to be."

"You seem to know a lot." His words were careful, like a predator about swoop down for his prey.

"Not really," Asuka said meekly, unable to keep eye contact. "I may know…some details about your doings but, that is a small drop in the bucket of who you are. I wouldn't presume to know you, Kurama."

The silence permeated, forcing her to look back up. He was eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Fair," he said finally. "But you must admit it is unsettling that you've appeared out of nowhere with details about Genkai and myself."

"Yes."

Kurama nodded once and uncrossed his arms. "Genkai seems to believe you are important, and I agree your abilities could become problematic if anyone else here was privy to the information you possess. Allow me to tend to your injuries."

Asuka held up her hand. "You first. I think you're bleeding more than I am." She motioned to the expanse of red wicking through his gi.

Kurama looked down at himself, then back up at her. "Yes, well, this was an injury from earlier in the day. But thank you for allowing me to heal it first. If you are unware, we fight the day after tomorrow, and this…unexpected hiccup has impeded my healing somewhat. Every moment counts."

Asuka watched as he clenched his jaw, trying to unthread the small knots through the loops. Clearly he was in pain and in his condition, not dexterous enough to deal with how delicate the ties were. She was tempted to offer her help, but Kurama did not trust her. He would see it as threatening.

 _Who am I?_ the thought circled through her mind once again. She breathed in deeply, attempting to hold back the panic that was rising. Blood was thrumming in her ears and her hand was beginning to shake. Why was she here? Why did she know random facts about the man who stood in front of her? Why did she know that woman was going to die in two days? It was becoming harder and harder to intake oxygen. She gasped, and the effort went to her head. She felt dizzy.

Two strong hands clamped on Asuka's shoulders and she jumped in her seat, surprised. Looking upward, she found wide emerald eyes staring down and a soft ki pushing into her body from his hands. His Yoki made her feel like she was in the middle of a rose garden at sunset. It replaced her panic with calm and her heartrate returned to normal. She sighed.

"You were having a serious panic attack," he said not unkindly, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Asuka said wiping a tear. "I was thinking about how I don't know who I am, and it came out of nowhere. I'll…try to do better."

"Your reaction is understandable. Will you will be okay?" he lifted his hands off her shoulders and stepped back.

"For now, at least."

Kurama managed to get the rest of his knots unthreaded and shrugged the uniform off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft flutter. His muscles flexed when he reached into his hair, showcasing his physique. Kurama wasn't particularly buff, but he was perfectly sculpted. Light emanated from his palm as the seed he picked began to mature.

Asuka couldn't help but marvel.

 _A Yokai can cause life to accelerate, to flourish because of his bidding._

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

 _Suspicious much? It's understandable but…._

"I was just," she said aloud, "In awe of your ability. You breathe life into plants. They grow because you wish them to. It's rather beautiful."

Kurama's face changed momentarily before it was carefully arranged back into the mask he seemed to wear. What emotion Asuka briefly saw, was uncertain.

There was a slight hissing sound as the salve hit his skin, and he rubbed generously over the gash in his abdomen. When that was finished, he moved to the wound on his arm, which was deeper and more pronounced.

 _Planting seeds inside of you…Kurama, you nearly killed yourself._

"Your turn," he said walking over to her. "I'll need you to stand up, if that's okay."

Asuaka nodded and scooted to the edge of her chair. But as she stood up, she became dizzy, forcing Kurama to place his hands on the sides of her shoulders to keep her steady. As she swayed slightly, the top of her head came just beneath Kurama's chin. He frowned, pushed her back, and began to look her over.

"Turn around for me?" he asked gently.

 _Is he being sincere, or just polite?_ Asuka wondered as she slowly turned her body so her back was facing him.

"I'm going to lift up your shirt," he warned.

She nodded, and winced when it peeled off her skin.

"Asuka," Kurama said seriously, "You're severely injured. I assumed the blood on your shirt was from me, but it is not. No wonder you keep passing out. Why didn't you say anything?"

Her back was injured? That was surprising. Aside from a dull ache, there was little pain.

"I hadn't noticed."

"You hadn't noticed?" the surprise was evident in his voice. "Your right side, just above your hip is charred and bloody. It's as if you got hit from a weapon discharge on your back. Do you remember such a thing occurring?"

 _A weapon discharge?_

Asuka felt like there was something on the edge of her consciousness depicting a bright light, but when she tried to grasp the memory, it slipped away from her.

"Maybe but, the memory feels like it's slipping through my fingers. Why can't I remember?" she said bringing her hand to her temple in frustration, her thoughts tempting another episode.

Kurama was silent for a moment before he spoke, his voice gentle. "I'm going to touch your wound. It will be painful, but I need to inspect it with my Yoki to see how to best heal it, alright?"

"…okay."

His deft fingers made contact with her back and she winced. His ki was like fire on her sensitive skin. Kurama pulled his fingers away and sighed. "I will do what I can, but I am uncertain as to how quickly you heal."

Asuka nodded, and looked over her shoulder at Kurama, whose mouth was in a tight line.

"Some kind of flesh eating plant to clear away the charred skin?"

His eyes widened momentarily. "Yes. Was that…your Foresight?"

She allowed herself a small smile. "I don't know, but I suppose it's possible. Don't be concerned. If this is the best course of action, it's best to get it over with. Should I lay down on the floor?"

Kurama nodded, and Asuka gingerly laid herself down on the cold white tile. This would be painful, she knew.

"Are you ready?"

"…yes."

A small screeching sound came from behind her just before the agony. When it began to chew, the plant's teeth felt like dozens of sharp razors. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out, but she could not stop the tears from streaming down her face. The plant hissed again, tearing at the second layer. A groan finally escaped her lips as she curled her hand into a fist. And just when Asuka thought she couldn't bear the pain any longer, it stopped.

She could hear the plant chewing, grating her ears.

"Rest there," Kurama said. "In a few moments the plant will regurgitate an enzyme that is compatible with your DNA. Once on, it will inspire your body to replicate skin cells at a faster rate to replace the damaged tissue."

"That's amazing," Asuka managed to say through the residual pain.

"It only works on burns. This plant likes its meals charred."

Asuka suddenly felt exhausted. As she closed her eyes she heard an unpleasant squishing noise, and then a splatter of an ice-cold liquid with the consistency of goo fell on her back.

"All done," Kurama said. "I must say Asuka, I am impressed by your pain tolerance. Normally that is enough to make a large Yokai pass out."

Asuka gave a small groan in response, then attempted to lift her body off the floor.

"Need help?" Kurama asked standing in front of her, his hand outstretched.

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I'll get up on my own. You need to heal from your injuries. I won't be responsible for setting you back yet again." And with that, she forced her body to stand up.

After pushing through the pain, she came face-to-face with Kurama's deep green eyes. He began to spread salve on her forehead injury and on the cuts caused by the whip he used.

"My apologies for these," he said concentrating on brushing the balm against her skin.

"You did what was natural. I don't blame you."

Kurama gave her one last look-over. "I believe that is everything. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been chewed out," she said dryly. "But otherwise, okay."

Kurama's green eyes sparkled some, telling Asuka he found her comment amusing. She rubbed her temples again, trying to push back the pain creeping through her forehead.

A loud banging on the bathroom door made Asuka jump.

"Oi! Kurama!"

"What is it Yusuke?" Kurama asked politely, turning around and looking at the door.

 _Yusuke?_

"Mask is here with the rest of the team and she said we had something urgent to discuss. So stop playing around in there and hurry up."

"I will be there momentarily."

An incoherent grumble came through the door before the sound faded away.

 _Who am I?_ Asuka thought miserably. _Why am I here?_ _Why can't I remember? No…don't allow yourself to think about it. You're going to give yourself another panic attack. Stop it and stop it now._

Kurama opened the door to the common area, motioning for Asuka to walk ahead of him and step through the door. When she did so, her eyes scanned the rest of the room, looking around at who was present. The pain behind her eyes flared as she began to recall details about every person in the room.

To their right, sitting in the window sill was Hiei. His long black fighting gi was perfectly suited to his black hair tinted with the slightest twinge of royal blue. He was powerful, prickly, and hid an immense capacity for loyalty, once he felt the subject was worthy. Her heart felt saddened when she realized he had been searching for something his entire life, and his quest remained unfulfilled.

Sitting on the couch was Kuwabara. His brown hair was pompadoured; the preferred style of punks in this era. Kuwabara was someone continually misunderstood by the world around him. But Asuka saw the kindness in his eyes and knew gentleness rested in his soul. She sensed he would eventually become a friend she would rely on, happily taking on the role of a brother.

Yusuke sat on the table with his arms folded and his shoulders hunched over. A small smile played on Asuka's lips as she regarded him. This short tempered, rebellious teenager was the leader of this bunch; the glue that held them together. He was passionate about many things, fighting among them. No matter how strong an opponent, Yusuke would find a way to be stronger.

Closest to the door in another chair was Genkai. She was shrouding her aura and keeping her identity a secret. Their teacher and the wise voice of reason to Yusuke. The others save Kurama didn't know who she really was, but they would know soon enough. Judging from her reaction to Asuka's prediction, Genkai already knew she was at death's door and wasn't going to stop it. She'd already accepted her death and the thought hurt.

Asuka felt something settle over her as she looked at the boys.

 _They're the key to changing everything._

What that "everything" was, Asuka wasn't sure. Again, the answer was clouded in mystery, on the edge of her consciousness behind a veil. But one thing was certain; these five were vital to something that would happen in the future.

"Wow," Yusuke snorted when he craned his neck to look at Asuka and Kurama coming out of the bathroom. "I didn't realize you liked it so rough Kurama."

"I was merely tending to her severe injuries, Yusuke," he said evenly. "No need to be so excitable."

The rebuke stung Yusuke, and he pouted. In a different circumstance Asuka would've laughed.

Hiei regarded Asuka momentarily before he made a 'tch' sound with his teeth. Kuwabara's eyes widened when he saw Asuka and promptly scooted over on the couch. "I don't know who you are, but it looks like you've been through hell. Want to sit?"

"Thank you," Asuka said sitting down gratefully next to him, careful not to lean back and put pressure on her injury. Kurama walked to the other side of the room and pulled a desk chair to sit in. As he did, Yusuke pivoted on the table to inspect him.

"You look like shit," Yusuke laughed.

Kurama frowned. "Yes well, tonight went a bit differently than expected."

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he looked from Asuka to Kurama.

"That's what we're here to discuss," Genkai said. Her voice sounded completely different than it had earlier. She sounded like a woman in her 20s, and it reminded Asuka she was able to temporarily reverse her age by using Raeki.

"I was in the forest doing some cool-down exercises," Genkai began after she had the room's attention, "When I felt, what could only be described as a ripple. It was there ever so briefly before fading. The only reason I noticed it was because my mind was calm, and I was aware of my surroundings. This ki was unlike anything I'd sensed previously, so I decided to go looking for the source."

She looked over at Kurama and nodded.

"I was much of the same," he agreed. "I was at the restaurant eating dinner when I felt a unique ki at the edge of my senses. It was there only for a moment. No one in the restaurant seemed to notice it, but I decided to investigate." Kurama shifted in his chair so he could address Hiei. "I am guessing you sensed the disturbance as well?"

An arrogant grin spread across the fire Yokai's face. "Of course. I just didn't care enough to look into it."

Kurama smiled. "I thought as much."

"Wait, why didn't I feel this mysterious ki?" Yusuke grumbled, still perching on the table.

"Because you were too busy flirting with Keiko," Kuwabara shot.

Yusuke fiercely blushed. "Shut up! You were worse! Having Yukina tend to all your injuries like a baby."

"Enough!" Genkai interjected, demanding silence from the boys. "The point is, while most Yokai did not have enough sense to pick up on the strange happenings this evening, we must assume there are some that did. This is why I—" Genkai stopped herself and motioned to Kurama, "We went to investigate. And in the forest, we found this girl."

As the gaze of the others in the room began to intensify, Asuka dropped her eyes, unable to face them.

"….you?!" Yusuke shouted. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of the forest on this island?"

Asuka pushed back the dirt caked strands of hair from her face. "I honestly don't know. I don't know why I'm here. I don't remember who I am." She was unable to keep the grief out of her voice and the misery of her situation nearly overtook her.

Hiei laughed, and the sound stung.

"You don't remember?" Kuwabara asked kindly, drawing Asuka's eyes up to his face.

She shook her head sadly. "No. It's like everything I want to know is a ghost in my mind. Every time I sense the truth, it flits away. And it's so frustrating. Why can't I remember who I am? I know other details."

"Other details?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Genkai said before Asuka could answer. "That is the reason I told Kurama to bring her back here. She has the gift of Foresight."

Silence.

"…you can't be serious," Hiei laughed again. "How do you know?"

"It is true," Kurama interjected. "I've seen her use it. But at this point in time, she can't control it. In addition to her ability, she also has other details about us, things nobody should know."

Hiei's face was incredulous. "Such as?"

Kurama glanced at Asuka before addressing Hiei. "She knows who I used to be. And she knows the circumstances which brought me to the human realm."

"Hmph," he scowled. "That hardly proves anything."

"I know…." Asuka bit her lip, hesitating. It wasn't much, but her gut kept telling her to stick close to these five. If she did, maybe the answers she was seeking would come to light. She woke up on this island because of them…right?

"What?" Hiei asked impatiently.

If she even hinted at Hiei's search, he would be furious. He'd likely attack and be extremely wary around her for quite some time. But she had no other facts as obscure as this one and it was her best chance to convince the rest that her ability was genuine.

 _I don't think I have a choice._

"I know," Asuka said carefully, "There's an item, left to you by someone, that you're still searching for."

Rage boiled over in Hiei's eyes, and quick as lightning he moved to the couch, knocking Kuwabara off it to wrap his fingers around Asuka's neck.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwbara tried to react, but he was pinned down by the ferocity of Hiei's Yoki.

"How!?" he growled. "How do you know about that?"

"I…I don't…know," Asuka choked while trying to retain her calm. Fighting back would only agitate him further. "I won't divulge your secrets Hiei. They're not mine to tell. But please hear me out."

He unwrapped his fingers from her throat and eyed her carefully. "Do you know where it is?"

Asuka gasped and started coughing. "No, I don't. I'm so sorry."

"Of course not," Hiei stalked over to the window, then climbed back up to his previous seat, folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"What the hell, Hiei," Kuwabara said getting up. "You didn't need to get so vicious. Especially with a lady!"

"Tch."

Asuka placed her hand on Kuwabara's arm. "It's alright. I don't blame him."

Across the room, Kurama stared intently.

 _It's like he's trying to figure out if he can trust me. Kurama is more dangerous than the others. Hiei displays his distaste openly, and Yusuke will tell me if he thinks I am dangerous. But Kurama…Kurama will hide behind a façade until the moment he strikes._

She shivered, but then forced herself to continue. "I can sense that the five of you are vital to…." Asuka put her hand to her face again. The answer was there, just beyond her reach!

 _So frustrating!_

"I can't say exactly what it is yet," she sighed in defeat. "But maybe, I'm here to help you. It's the only reason I can think of why I'm on this island."

Genkai shifted in her seat. "You can't control your gifting's yet. If you are going to be useful, having mastery of them would be better."

Asuka nodded. At the moment, it seemed like her Foresight activated when it wanted to. If she was going to help them, she needed to access her giftings at will.

"Just don't tell us who's going to win our matches," Yusuke laughed. "That would take the fun out of it, and it wouldn't be much of a win if I knew something I shouldn't."

A huff escaped the fire demon. "I will win all my matches."

Kurama folded his arms over his chest and moved his chair so he could see the entire group. "I agree with Yusuke. Knowing the outcome of our matches does not serve us."

"No, it doesn't," Asuka admitted. "But, I think," she closed her eyes, "More is going on here than just these matches."

"To that end," Genkai said, "I investigated the woods after we found you, but I could find no evidence of anyone pursuing you. Yet your injuries suggest someone was targeting you."

"She was shot in the back," Kurama added. "By something using energy, possibly ki."

"That is even more suspicious. It's settled. For now, the girl should stay with us."

Kuwabara agreed enthusiastically, Yusuke replied with "fine", Kurama nodded and Hiei continued to scowl in the corner.

"You got a name?" Yusuke asked, arching his eyebrow. "Or should we just call you 'the girl'?"

If she hadn't felt so fatigued she probably would've laughed. But in that moment, all she could manage was an exhausted, straightforward reply.

"You can call me Asuka."

Kuwabara gave her a gentle smile. "Asuka. It's a nice name."

The conversation between the fighters shifted, leaving Asuka to sit silently as they discussed their plans for viewing tomorrow's matches. Her mind felt empty, as if it had given up trying to piece together the reasons for her being on the island and why she couldn't remember anything before waking up on it. Her eyelids began to droop, and it was all she could do to keep herself from falling asleep in front of the boys. She must've dozed at least a little, because when she refocused on the conversation, Asuka realized they were speaking about her again.

"...Where is she going to stay?" Yusuke asked. "Maybe with… Kurama?" he eyed Kurama and laughed.

Kurama's face showed no amusement as he regarded his friend who was still sitting on the table. Asuka could see he had enough of Yusuke's teasing.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara scolded, "Stop it. Asuka has been through a lot and you're not helping."

"yeah yeah," Yusuke waved while yawning.

In that moment, Asuka realized she had nothing to her name except memory loss and torn clothing. She had no money, and as far as she knew, no means of getting money. The only option was to sleep outside, and the thought horrified her.

As if on cue, Kuwabara turned to her with a kind smile. "I'm sure my sister will agree to let you stay with her and the others in their suite. I'll take you to them."

"Thank you Kuwabara," Asuka sighed with relief. "I would appreciate that."

Kurama stood up from his chair. "Before you go, allow me to check your healing progress? A couple hours have passed, and I would like to see how you are doing."

Yusuke groaned. "I need to shower."

Kurama's head turned sharply, an amused expression playing on his features. "I am surprised you know how."

"Hey!" Yusuke said incredulously. "I know how!"

Kuwabara began to laugh hysterically.

"It will only take a moment," Kurama continued. "Asuka?"

She nodded, and quietly followed him into the bathroom.

"He got you good!" Kuwabara said still laughing behind them.

"Shut up you—" the rest of Yusuke's words were cut off when Kurama closed the door.

His eyes fluttered momentarily, obviously relieved there was silence, so Asuka opted to keep it. He adjusted his hair by running his fingers through the silky strands, and then locked on her gaze. Kurama carefully placed his hands on her face, turning it gently and inspecting the large wound on her forehead. Then his fingers reached for the tattered fabric around her neck, pulling it down to reveal the cuts she received from his whip.

"You did well in handling Hiei," he said finally.

"I guess so." she closed her eyes to cut off the piercing nature of eyes.

"You must've known what his reaction would be."

She laughed dryly. "I had some idea."

His hands shifted to her shoulders then turned her around to inspect the wound on her lower back.

She briefly glanced backward. "I meant what I said, about helping."

"I know you did."

There was something in the tone of his voice…something that made her believe his statement meant more than he let on. Could his words have some double meaning?

 _His suspicions aren't unfounded, but what could he be thinking?_

It dawned on her, then saddened her. "You think I have ulterior motives that even I don't know about?"

"I am surprised you were able to deduce that much from my words," he said from behind, "But yes. Essentially."

Kurama's hands ghosted her wound, and she flinched automatically.

 _The possibility does exist,_ she admitted. _Nothing is more dangerous than a foe with motives entirely hidden even from themselves._

"It looks okay," he said. "But I will be by tomorrow morning to look at it again."

Asuka turned around but avoided looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Kurama. If I am... harboring some kind of ill-will, your kindness regardless is appreciated."

"Get some rest," he said opening the door. Asuka exited the bathroom to find Kuwabara already waiting for her. She didn't say anything else to Kurama and left the suit following behind the larger teenager, burdened.

As they began to walk down the hall Kuwabara adjusted his position to walk next to her.

"What did Kurama say to you?"

Her shoulders perked up as she stirred from her thoughts, surprised. "How did you know he said anything to me?"

"You looked sad when you came out of the bathroom."

Asuka pushed back the strands of hair that were clinging to the side of her face. "Kurama believes I have ulterior motives that I am currently not aware of."

"He said that to you?" Kuwbara asked surprised.

She shrugged. "I had a feeling he was thinking something along those lines, so I asked. He said yes."

Kuwabara heaved a sigh. "Kurama sometimes thinks way too much for his own good."

"He does have a point," Asuka said miserably. "I have no idea who I am, and yet, I've arrived on this island and feel like I should be helping you all. It's the perfect setup, don't you think?"

They reached the end of the hallway, and Kuwabara pushed the button for the elevator.

"Don't worry too much about what Kurama says. He's got good instincts but, he ain't infallible."

The elevator door opened, and Asuka followed Kuwabara inside.

"You're not worried?"

He grinned. "Nope. Call it a gut feeling."

The elevator dinged, and Asuka gave Kuwabara a small smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Here's their room. It's right next to the elevator." Kuwabara knocked. "Sis? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Asuka fidgeted nervously as she heard a rustling sound. The door lock turned, and it opened revealing a woman with light brown hair and a mature expression.

"Ah, you must be the holder of our mysterious ki," she smiled.

"Seriously sis?!" Kuwabara shouted. "Did everybody sense that except for Urameshi and I!?"

"Keep your voice down Kazuma," hushed his sister. She looked over at Asuka. "I'm Shizuru."

"…Shizuru?" It sounded familiar, but she got no other details.

"That's right. Come on in. I'm sure you have a lot to tell us. Thanks, Kazuma. You can go now."

"Hey wait!" Kuwabara said as Shizuru ushered Asuka into the room before closing the door on his face.

Once Asuka was inside she saw three other girls standing just behind the common room couch.

"This is Yukina, Boton, and Keiko," Shizaru introduced. Their faces were warm and inviting, which was nearly the opposite to the boy's reception of her.

"Hello," Kekio said.

Asuka bowed. "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay with you. You can call me Asuka."

"Oh honey you look awful," Boton frowned. "We've got water. Do you want some?"

Water sounded so good. How long had it been since she'd had any? How long had it been since she'd eaten?

"Yes, please."

"Here, sit," Shizuru said motioning to the couch.

Asuka nodded gratefully and made herself comfortable, completely overwhelmed by the girl's kindness.

"I sensed your ki when you arrived," Shizuru explained, "And assumed one of the boys would go investigate."

Boton walked across the room with a bottle of water and gave it to Asuka who took a large swallow.

"You are all being so kind. How do you know…you can trust me?"

Shizuru looked Asuka directly in the eyes, her face warm with sincerity. "Your ki is the most unique and beautiful I have ever felt. It feels alive, but gentle. Like," Shizuru brought her hand to her chin, "Like you've dealt with a large burden for many years, but never gave up hope. It feels like a sprinkling rain on a spring evening. Where do you come from?"

"…I don't know," Asuka's face scrunched up as the tears which she'd managed to hold back during the meeting came flowing down.

"You don't know?" Keiko asked.

She shook her head.

The girls crowded around her and Shizuru gave her a gentle hug. Not enough to put pressure on her wound, but just enough to keep her grounded. It was welcomed.

"Can you tell us what happened today?"

And so, Asuka began to tell the other girls what happened to her from the moment she woke up in the forest. She left out no detail, save for the specifics of her vision of Genkai dying. She told the girls about her injury, Kurama healing it, and the subsequent meeting that followed.

"That's awful," Keiko said when Asuka finished. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"Kurama seems to think I have hidden ulterior motives even I don't know about," Asuka said miserably. "I don't know that I can trust myself."

"He would say something horrible like that," Boton scoffed. "Don't take it too seriously."

Asuka looked at Shizuru. "Kuwabara said the same thing."

She smiled knowingly. "My brother can be a real pain in the ass, but he's a decent judge of character."

"Besides," Boton said playfully, "You're an enigma, aren't you? Kurama doesn't know anything about you, and therefore can't categorize you. He doesn't like anyone but himself being the mysterious one."

Asuka hung her shoulders. "I suppose."

"Still though," she said thoughtfully, "You _do_ seem familiar somehow."

Hearing this, Asuka instantly perked up. "Really? Have we met?"

Boton put her hand to her forehead and rubbed it in concentration. Her eyes moved as she tried to search her memories.

"I'm sorry Asuka," she said in defeat. "I remember everyone I meet. It's part of being the Grim Reaper. If I had met you, I'd know. How strange."

Judging from Boton's reaction, the situation was weirder than Asuka first supposed, and it was crushing to feel that small glimmer of hope fade.

Across from her, Yukina looked as though she was contemplating something. She stirred, finally looking directly at Asuka with large empathetic eyes.

"Are you human?"

It was a valid question, and one Asuka hadn't previously considered. But without her memories, it was impossible to tell.

"I don't know," Asuka admitted. "I certainly look like one, but then again, so do you."

"The ki you emit isn't," Shizuru said. "But that doesn't mean much. For now, we'll just assume you are."

 _Learning whether or not I'm human is vital to understanding who I am. But I don't know if there's a way to tell other than ki._

Keiko yawned, then stifled it once she realized what she'd done. "I'm so sorry Asuka. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright," Asuka said briefly closing her eyes. "It's getting late, and I feel exhausted too."

"You've been through a lot," Shizuru said. "Why don't you take a shower before bed? Keiko, do you think Asuka could borrow some clothes? You two seem to be a similar size."

"Of course," Keiko nodded. "I'll get some out for you."

"Thank you."

"In the meantime," Shizuru said kindly, "The hotel left us a couple extra futons. I'll get one ready."

Asuka stood up from the couch and though her were legs still a little shaky, bowed once again. "Thank you all for your hospitality. Words can't describe my gratefulness."

The girls smiled at her, and Asuka walked into the bathroom where she found some towels, shampoo, conditioner, and soap. After using the toilet Asuka stripped, allowing the tattered clothes she'd been wearing to fall away. She pulled the hair tie and her hair fell down her back. After that, she flipped the hot water switch, opened the shower's door and turned on the water.

The shower was hot and steamy. Asuka carefully soaped her entire body, scrubbing off all the traces of dirt and blood and worked vigorously to clean her fingernails. She had scars on her body. Where did she get them?

Her hair was troublesome to deal with. It took a long time for the knots to come undone and the dirt to be washed away. When she was finally finished, Asuka left the shower running to give some time for the water to take away the mud that collected at the bottom. As she walked over to the pile of clothes Keiko left, she discovered her reflection in the bathroom's floor-to-ceiling mirror.

Who she saw in the reflection stunned her and she dropped her towel to fully inspect what she looked like. Her hair was a chestnut color, and even while wet had gentle waves. The first layer went down to her chin and framed her face. The second, midway down her neck. The third, to her shoulders. The fourth went all the way down and stopped halfway on her butt. She ran her fingers through it, amazed.

… _it's beautiful._

Her skin was light, and her eyes a dark smoky purple. Asuka inspected her breasts next. They were small, but perky. The rest of her however…. She frowned. Her figure was petite, slender, _delicate._ There wasn't much curves to her body and her face was the same.

 _How old am I? Fourteen? Fifteen?_ She grimaced. _I certainly don't feel like I'm that young._

Asuka sighed, then slipped on the clothes Keiko left her. They were loose on her body as Keiko had more substance, but they mostly fit and they were comfortable. More than that, someone was treating her with kindness, and it overwhelmed her. After brushing out the long strands of her hair, Asuka tied it into a loose bun and walked out of the bathroom. The other girls had already gone to bed, but Asuka could see where Shizuru left the futon which was out of the way. Gratefully slipping under the blanket, she sighed out her stress and positioned herself to not lay on her wound.

As she drifted off to sleep, one thought plagued her. _What if Kurama is right? What if I do have some hidden agenda? I was obviously pursued. Judging by the scars and that hit I took, I've been running. I must've done something bad…right?_


	3. Consolation

**Liebestraum  
Chapter 03: Consolation**

 _I thought I was safe._

Asuka tightened her hood as she ran through the thick underbrush of the jungle, fatigue hitting her body.

 _Why does my hair have to be so noticeable? Why won't dye stick to it? The markings, my eyes, anyone who sees me knows I don't belong here._

She brushed away a fern and darted to the left.

 _I'm running out of time. No matter how far I look, no matter what I think of to change my fate, it always ends up the same. Normally it wouldn't matter, but I can't get caught! Everything is at stake! If I only had a little more time…he'd be arriving and…!_

Asuka heard a noise from behind and swiftly looked over her shoulder. They were close. Very close. She heard the charging of a weapon just before a shot rang out. A splintering, cracking sound came from a tree just past where she was running. Her assailants missed, but they wouldn't miss again.

"Asuka!"

A smooth and textured voice called her from somewhere. Who did that voice belong to?

 _I've got to get away,_ she thought desperately. _The window to change fate is rapidly closing. There's only one option left open but…._

"Asuka!"

 _There's no guarantee it'll work. I could be completely…._

"ASUKA!"

-* ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ *-

Asuka shot awake and rolled off the floor futon, startled and panting. Two strong palms gripped her shoulders and the sensation caused her to cower.

"Asuka, it's me. You're safe, calm down."

A comforting ki entered her body, enveloped her mind, and made her think of a rose garden up on a hill. Her heartrate slowed, and she put down her hands.

A face lovelier then she remembered was looking at her.

"…Kurama?"

"Yes."

He was on one knee, his left hand touching her bare skin due to Keiko's loose shirt slipping off her shoulder in the fray. Asuka allowed her gaze to wander as she studied him. Kurama's vivacious hair hung over his chest just a few inches from her body, and his deep green eyes were nearly too dazzling to look at. The tight fitting white Chinese gi accentuated his features and added to his allure.

Asuka blinked and looked at her surroundings. She was in the hotel suite still, but nobody except herself and Kurama were in the room.

"What are you doing here?" her voice croaked.

Kurama took his hands off her shoulders and sat back, reaching for the bottle of water on the table. When he gave it to her, Asuka took the water gratefully and swallowed a large gulp.

"I saw the girls this morning and inquired as to your whereabouts," he explained. "They informed me you were still sleeping because they didn't want to wake you. I believe there's a note on the table."

Asuka's eyes shifted to the coffee table and found a small white piece of paper with writing on it. Someone left it where she was sure to see it.

"But as I told you yesterday," Kurama continued, "I wanted to see how your wounds were faring and came to see if you were awake." He relaxed his posture slightly. "I could hear you yelling so I broke in and found you having a nightmare."

"You broke in?" Asuka leaned over to see the door completely unscathed.

"I'm a thief," he replied simply.

"…Right."

Asuka became self-conscious and immediately tried tucking the loose strands of her long hair back into the bun she'd thrown it into the night before. She was too exposed like this. Under Kurama's piercing gaze, she felt naked.

"May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Her eyes darted, knowing he was trying to gain information.

 _At this point, it's in my best interest to be honest. I need to be as open as I can. I don't even know what's going on._

The thought made her want to clam up and in response, Asuka pulled her knees toward herself and tucked them under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs, immediately feeling safer.

"I was running," she answered, "I don't know from who. But I was somewhere far away from here. A jungle, I think. I'd been hiding, but I got caught. I…" she bit her lip, "I was waiting for someone, I don't know who, but it felt important and it seemed like a lot of people would get hurt if I was caught. Someone tried to shoot at me and I woke up."

Kurama wove his fingers together. "I see."

A moment of silence hung as Kurama stared, no doubt thinking through the implications of what her dream meant.

Asuka fidgeted. "So, are you going to look me over?"

His eyes refocused before he shifted. "Yes. Move out here and lie down."

She unwound herself and crawled back over to the futon where she laid down on her stomach. Kurama lifted up her shirt and gingerly touched her back with his fingers.

"It has improved a lot more than I expected," he said surprised. "Did Yukina heal you?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

She felt her shirt return to its normal place and she sat up, attempting to read Kurama's expression. It was as if he was trying to decide what he was going to do with her.

"Kurama," Asuka began, "I know there are places you'd much rather be than here. I know you're concerned about what I might do, but, I'm not planning on going anywhere. I'm…" she looked away, blinking away the tears, "I don't want to go anywhere. Maybe find something to eat, but that's all."

He continued to study her, clearly not satisfied with her answer.

She sighed. "You have the quarterfinal match to watch, yes? And I'm sure your list of things to do doesn't include babysitting a girl struck with amnesia."

His face softened. "I could ask you to come with me to the stadium."

"You could, but it's unnecessary. If you were to wait for me, you might miss the next round of fights. I need to eat before leaving."

Kurama stared at her a moment longer, then stood up, smoothing out his black pants. "Very well, though I do think it would be better if you accompanied me."

A faint smile ghosted her mouth, but she said nothing else. Kurama bid her good morning then left. As soon as he was gone, Asuka sighed and wiped away the tears she could no longer hold back. Pursued, no memory except the faint one she saw in her dream, probably mixed up in something horrendous, and under suspicion.

 _Why am I here?_

There was no answer, but her gut was telling her to continue sticking close to team Urameshi.

 _As if I really have a choice at this juncture,_ she mused.

Asuka stood up and pulled her long, flowing hair out from its bun and went into the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror her countenance surprised her; she _did_ look better. Had Yukina healed her while she was sleeping? The cuts on her neck were nearly erased and her hair was shiny. Asuaka ran her fingers through it and smiled, noting how it cascaded down her back when dry. She carefully brushed it before putting it into a loose bun at the back of her head. The clothes Keiko left her was a grey pleated skirt and a white button up blouse. They hung loose on her body.

In the common area, Asuka picked up the note left to her and smiled as she read it.

 _Asuka, the four of us went to breakfast early before going to the stadium to watch the latest round of fights. We didn't want to wake you since you were sleeping soundly and have been through a lot. Please get some breakfast at the hotel restaurant and have them charge the room. For now, concentrate on getting better. Hopefully you'll be feeling up to the matches tomorrow. – Shizuru_

Asuka put down the note, then debated with herself. She was hungry, but right now there was guarantee for peace and quiet. She needed to try and figure out how her powers worked, how to control them, and if possible, stop the blinding headaches. Resigning herself to go a bit more without food, Asuka sat down on the ground with her legs tucked. She breathed deeply, then closed her eyes.

 _What am I supposed to do? How do I make this work?_

Since yesterday she'd had one vision of the future, but multiple instances recalling details about people. In those times, she saw their face and felt a flash in her mind which was painful, but not nearly as painful as seeing the future.

 _They're definitely different. I think I'll call the other feeling Insight._

Foresight seemed trickier. She was gravely injured and had just woken up when the vision about Genkai came to her. In that instance, she had also been looking at Genkai. The pain was excruciating, as if her mind was too small to contain what she saw. Did that mean she needed to see someone to see their future? But so far the others she'd met hadn't triggered an episode.

 _Is it only when people are going to die?_ She thought despairingly. _I hope not. I really, really hope not._

Maybe it didn't require someone to be directly in front of her. Maybe it would work if she held a picture of them in her mind. So far, she'd spent the most time with Kurama. Asuka frowned, saddened. He didn't trust her. Perhaps it was wisdom, but it cut nonetheless.

 _Regardless, He's the best person to try this on._

Asuka tried imagining him in her mind. She pictured his emerald eyes, the crimson of his hair, the way his mouth set in a serious line, the smell which wafted around him, and his ki. The ki of a Yoaki, which could be terrible and cold, was beautiful and comforting. Logical, precise, careful. Thousand-year-old Yokai, fourteen-year-old boy. He was going to fight in the tournament tomorrow. What would happen to him?

A feeling began to permeate.

 _Deception?_

Her head began to throb.

 _Both a good sign and a bad sign, I suppose._

Something, or someone, would deceive. Was it Kurama doing the deception? Or is was it his opponent? All she saw was smoke. Her temples felt on the edge of bursting and she couldn't get a clear picture. She only saw smoke and a felt new presence. It was familiar and powerful, but why couldn't she see? Was the smoke her ability unwilling to yield more information? The more she pressed, the harder it became. After Asuka could endure the pain no longer, she let it go, frustrated.

 _Who knows if what I saw was even literal. Maybe it's my mind interpreting something else that will happen, and this is the only way I can process the images._

This ability of hers was troublesome and would clearly require a lot of practice to learn.

 _Or relearn. Who knows._

After drinking some water, she stood up, stepped into her shoes, and left the girl's room behind. The hotel was quiet, which was to be expected.

 _Everyone keeps saying they haven't felt a ki like mine before. I wish I could test it and see for myself what it's like. But doing it on this island isn't safe. I've got to conceal my presence here as much as possible I…._

Her hands began to tremble.

 _No. No, no…it's fine. Everything is fine. Don't…._

Asuka stumbled into the elevator, her heartrate increasing as blood began to thrum in her ears.

 _Who am I? Who is after me? Why can't I remember? Am I all alone? Do I have family? I…._

She slid onto the elevator floor, managing to press the stop button before huddling in the corner as her body shook and her heart pumped wildly. Her thoughts made it feel like she was riding a bucking horse. No matter how hard Asuka tried, she couldn't get herself under control. She was hot and sick to her stomach, wishing Kurama would find her and use his ki with its strong sense of roses to calm her mind. She tried to focus on the memory of how it felt as her thoughts continued to thrash.

Asuka wasn't sure how long she sat in the elevator but when her body finally calmed down, she was exhausted. She felt like she ran a marathon then sat under the beating sun for too long. She felt utterly defeated.

 _I'm better than this._

A metallic taste was hanging in her mouth, and Asuka realized she had bitten her lip. With shaky fingers, she pressed the lobby button and much to her relief, found it completely empty. A single hostess, a Yokai with a pleasant smile and large dog-like ears, greeted her. "Breakfast or lunch?"

If the hostess thought Asuka looked as bad as she felt, he did not comment.

"Breakfast," she croaked.

"Wonderful, if you will follow me please. Will anyone else be joining you?"

"No."

He nodded and they began to walk through the sparsely populated restaurant. He sat Asuka at her own booth and laid a menu before her.

 _What do I like?_

Coffee jumped out at her, but Asuka shook her head slightly. _Coffee can't be good after a panic attack. Maybe tea?_

Matcha Green tea? No, that sounded terrible.

The breakfast menu was full of various items, some exclusively for Yokai. But towards the back Asuka spotted a simple, traditional "house breakfast". She closed the menu and pressed the buzzer for her server. A Yokai with four arms walked up to the table and set down a metal carafe with water.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. "I take it you partied a little too hard last night and that's why you're not at the stadium?"

 _So I do look as bad as I feel._

"Yes," she lied. "But I'm not nearly as hungover as I expected."

"Just so," he grinned. "What will it be?"

"The house breakfast, if you please."

"Wonderful choice. It will just be a few minutes. Did you have anything in mind to drink?"

Asuka stared at the menu, debating briefly. "Coffee."

"Cream?"

"Yes."

Her server bowed and walked away, leaving Asuka alone with her thoughts. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to rid her body of the leftover stress. There was a lot to worry about but for now, she had little control. Her mind would not remember just because she wished it to. Instead, Asuka needed to figure out how her visions worked. If she could do that, then maybe it was possible to work backwards.

"Here you are," her server said setting down her coffee and a petite ceramic creamer before leaving again. Asuka emptied the cream into her coffee by pouring in a circular motion. The cup was wide and Asuka brought it to her lips to gently sip.

It was a smooth coffee and delicious, even if it wasn't the best she'd ever had. The thought gave her pause, and she smiled.

 _I guess my body remembers flavors, even if it doesn't remember events. I'm glad I ordered this. Hopefully it won't affect me too badly._

To the far side of the restaurant, a pair of Yokai were laughing quietly. They were seated next to a large window that overlooked the sea and Asuka found herself longing to be by it.

 _I wonder…is that something from my life? Did I live by the sea?_

There were no answers.

The waiter returned with her breakfast and set the plates down in their traditional places. Directly in front of her to the left, he set the bowl of rice. To the right, her miso soup. Slightly behind the soup, the small plate with cut pieces of a rolled omelet. The broiled salmon was placed directly behind her bowls of rice and soup, and to the left went a plate of pickled cucumbers and radishes.

"Thank you very much," Asuka said tipping her head. She placed her palms together. "Itadakimasu."

The broiled fish was perfectly crispy and flaky. After the first bite, Asuka realized just how hungry she was. She took more off the salmon, placed it in her mouth, and then picked up white rice so she could eat it with her fish. The miso soup was next and she brought it to her lips to slurp.

 _So good._

Once she completely cleaned her plates, Asuka buzzed her server and thanked him after directing the bill to the hotel room.

 _I think I'll head up to the suite and try activating my Foresight again,_ she thought as she threaded her way out of the restaurant.

When she looked across the lobby Asuka stopped in her tracks. There, on the far side of the room, tucked in the corner, was a baby grand piano. A feeling of longing hit and her feet started a path towards it.

 _Do I know how to play?_

Asuka pulled the bench out, sat down, and flipped the hood open. She breathed deeply as she stared at the keys. No one was in the lobby presently; she could try her hand at it, right? She didn't have the faintest idea of what was going to happen, but she could feel her anticipation stirring.

 _Something simple._

A small smile ran across Asuka's face as she placed her hands on the keys. Outside the hotel, a late morning shower was moving across the island. The rain pattered on the windows, begging her to compliment it.

Her left finger lightly touched G, one octave below middle C and her right hand played a minor chord. She moved her left hand down to play D, and her right to play the next chord. Her foot moved with ease on the pedal. She closed her eyes, marveling at the somber, yet beautiful sound coming out of the piano.

 _Erik Satie, Gymnopédie Number One._

Music; her refuge when times were hard. When she saw nothing but heartache in the world, she always turned to music. It was her comfort, and her rock. Asuka felt the lingering effects of her panic attack ebb away as she went through the chord progression of Satie. She imagined she was sitting in a café looking out over a rainy street in Paris. An old Ford model T putted down the road.

Her hands continued to delicately touch the keys making her smile. Yes, it had been awhile since she played but, it always came back to her. The piano was her old friend. For the first time since waking up, Asuka felt like she stumbled upon a fragment of her true nature. It was welcomed.

After she allowed the final notes to echo from first Gymnopédie, Asuka moved on to the second. It was lesser known than the first, but lovely in its own way. The simple melody breathed on its own, pulling her in. She felt attune to every note and got lost in them. Each was a jewel unto itself. Satie was practically begging her to play the piece in a way which seemed natural her, and she did.

The third Gymnopédie sounded much like a combination of the first and second, except it was brighter. Asuka opened her eyes briefly and looked out the window. The rain had stopped, and the sun was peeking through the clouds. She smiled to herself before closing her eyes again.

 _It seems nature and I are much of the same mood._

Asuka sat at the piano playing for the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon. She continued to play Satie, working her way through the rest of the Gymnopédie and all six of his Gnossiennes. They were not particularly long pieces. There was joy when she began the fifth Gnossiennes; it seemed to be a favorite of hers and the composition less brooding than the others. It was by no means a complicated piece, but it had more technicality then Satie's other work.

When the last of the Gnossiennes finished, Asuka lifted her hands from the keys, debating on whether or not she should be done. But there was a melody in the back of her mind begging to be played. A piece that was particularly special to her, one that she held close. Curious, Asuka placed her hands back on the piano's keys to see what would happen.

It was Franz Liszt's Consolation Number Three in D flat. She hit the first note, D flat two octaves below middle C. The slow moving, lovely melody that used only the most tender notes hit her emotions in a way the other music had not. Her left hand tended the series of ascending and descending notes while the right focused on the main melody. It required such a delicate touch. A short section of melody began on the A flat two octaves above middle C and quickly but gently ascended, her fingers flitting. A flat, F, D flat, C, and she skipped up to the A flat that was three octaves above middle C to repeat the same string of notes.

Why did this piece feel so personal to her? Why did it make her want to weep from comfort? Why did it feel like her soul resonated on this melody? She tilted her head ever so slightly to hear the notes echo.

The climax of Consolation Number Three changed much of the flats and sharps to neutrals as the notes went up and down, but ultimately got higher and higher until her finger touched the F four octaves above middle C. It was the highest in the piece and nearly at the top of the piano itself. Then gently, slowly, getting fainter, the chords descended until the last note, the F below middle C, exhaled.

Asuka came back down to earth with her heart full of music and happiness. She smiled to herself and closed the lid. When she stood up and turned towards the lobby, she was quite stunned to find it packed full of Yokai. They were silent as they stared. Asuka immediately became embarrassed.

 _When did all these people show up?_

Then, like a sudden downpour, there was applause. She bowed uncertainly and tried to smile.

"That was beautiful miss," one said from the front.

"yes, that last song in particular, it sounded like it was made for you. Will you play it again sometime?" asked another.

"I…I don't know."

"Hey!" barked a large Yokai from the back with only one eye, "Keep passing it around!"

Asuka tried to move through the crowd but they stopped her, and she recoiled slightly, uncertain as to what would happen. A smaller Yokai, perhaps half her size and a puke green color waded through the lobby and lifted up a hat full of money. Emotion rolled through her. Since when were Yokai so generous? Weren't they all supposed to be murdering fiends? The thought pricked as important, but her attention was quickly diverted to the Yokai awaiting her response.

"…Thank you," she breathed. "But where did you get human money from?"

He blinked then laughed, the sound grating her ears. "We pay with human money; the syndicate requires it."

"I see. Well, thank you very much," Asuka bowed. "I would love to play again for all of you."

The crowd parted and towards the back Asuka saw Shizuru, Boton and Yukina. They were grinning, and Boton began to fiercely wave her over. "You were tipped!" she exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Yes," Asuka stammered, "I'm not as poor as I was."

The girls began to thread their way through the dispersing crowd.

"Did Kurama come see you this morning?" Boton asked over her shoulder.

An image of his gaze entered her mind.

"He did."

The girls decided to take the stairs since a crowd was forming around the elevator, and quickly made their way up to the hotel room.

As soon as they were inside, Yukina approached Asuka.

"How are you feeling miss Asuka?" she asked sweetly. "I did some healing on you this morning while you slept. It looked like your recovery wasn't going fast enough."

"Much better," Asuka replied with a smile. "Thank you Yukina. And, you can just call me Asuka."

Boton clasped her hands together, clearly excited to count the money. "Come on, come on! Let's see how much you made!"

Asuka laughed and dumped the contents of the hat, whosever it was, on the table. The girl's set to organizing the money by coin and bill.

"Where is Keiko?" Asuka asked as they continued to sort.

Shizuru moved a 50 Yen coin towards a pile near where Asuka was sitting. "She went to try and find Yusuke."

A cat-like grin broke out on Boton's face as she gave a slight snicker. "Yusuke had a spirit being hatch. It's the cutest thing, Asuka. We've been having fun teasing him about it."

That sounded familiar, but when Asuka tried to picture it in her mind, nothing happened. "I'm sure Yusuke's been loving that," she finally said.

Shizuru's dry laugh echoed across the room before she started counting the sorted money. Boton jumped up and scurried behind the couch, sticking her face between Asuka and Shizuru's to get a better view.

"That's *5,950 Yen!" Shizuru exclaimed after counting the last coin.

"Ohhh!" Boton said excitedly. "You should play a few more times then!"

Asuka laughed. "I would like to play again, even if I don't get any money. There's just, something comforting about it."

Boton smiled before standing up and walking into her room. She returned shaking a deck of cards.

"Who wants to play Poker? No real money bets of course. Unless," she grinned slyly, "Asuka is confident she can take all our cash."

Asuka put up her hands and waved them. "Definitely not! In fact, I think you need to teach me how to play."

The girls gathered around the coffee table and after the rules were explained, began playing. Asuka was able to read bluffs, but she was completely incompetent when it came to making decisions about her own hand.

"So the Foresight doesn't work on Poker?" Shizuru jibbed as she collected another pile of chips from Asuka.

She gave a half-frown. "I can't even get it to work normally."

The hotel phone began to ring and Boton stood up to answer it.

"Don't worry Asuka, you'll get there," she said walking to the desk the phone sat on. "Hello?"

 _These girls so kind to me._

"…Asuka?"

Asuka's eyes shot up from her cards to find Boton's demeanor completely changed.

"It's for you."

A sinking feeling pooled in her stomach as her hand started to shake. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Asuka," a deep voice said on the other end. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sakyo. Perhaps you have heard of me?"

Pain radiated through her skull as Insight made Sakyo known to her.

"I have." Despite her best effort, she couldn't keep the shake out of her voice.

"Do not be alarmed my dear," he said pleasantly. "Word has reached me that you are an excellent concert pianist. I am entertaining tonight and would like to engage your talent. You will be paid, of course."

Dread filled her, and she stumbled over her words as a result. "That," she stopped and tried again, "I am flattered, sir, but I'm afraid I have nothing to wear for such and occasion and—"

Sakyo cut her off. "Do not worry, a dress will be provided to you once you come to the stadium. The car will pick you up exactly at 6 pm."

The phone clicked and Asuka was left standing aghast, unable to move. Boton and Shizuru walked over to her, putting their hands on her back.

"Who was it?" Shizuru asked.

"…Sakyo. He's…he's the one putting on this tournament. He's sponsoring team Toguro."

Boton pried the phone from her fingers and placed it back on the hook. "What did he want?"

It took Asuka some moments before she was able to respond.

"…he wants me to play the piano for him. Tonight. At a party." Asuka's hands continued shaking, and she couldn't even look Boton in the eye.

"What can we do?" Boton asked earnestly. "How can we help?"

Her mouth felt dry; only one response wanting to get past her lips. "Kurama."

Asuka didn't even give them enough time to answer. She stumbled to the bathroom, shut the door and slid down to the floor, putting her face in her hands.

 _What do I do now?_ She despaired.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who started to read my story and gave it a try!

I had a little * next to the amount for Yen. If you're trying to think about conversion from Yen to US dollars, it's pretty much 100 Yen equals 1 US dollar. It literally sits around $0.89 to 100 Yen, but when I was in Japan I rounded up and it worked great! So basically, Asuka made about sixty dollars from her unplanned concert.

Listening to the piano music Asuka plays isn't required to read this fic by any means (nor should it be), but I would recommend listening to Franz Lizt's Consolation No. 3 as that piece is very important to Asuka. If you look it up on YouTube, the first one that populates by Horowitz is the best. It's quite lovely so even if you're not into classical music, there's a good chance you'll find it pleasant.

And if you do find yourself wanting to listen to the other pieces, have at it! Erik Satie is rather perfect for a rainy afternoon. :-)


	4. Nocturne

**Liebestraum**  
 **Chapter 04: Nocturne**

There was a light knock on the bathroom door. Asuka knew Kurama would be upset, but he was the only person who could give her council. If this night didn't go exactly right she would endanger team Urameshi. If Sakyo discovered she had Foresight, the outcome would be even worse.

"Come in," she said with a scratchy voice.

The door creaked, and Kurama snaked his head through until found her sitting on the bathroom floor. "You called for me?"

She nodded and breathed in again, attempting to steady the fear. "Did they tell you?"

His raspberry stained hair swayed as he moved into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Boton said you would tell me. Asuka, what is it?"

"Well," she said nervously, "I guess I drew too much attention to myself."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Asuka swallowed and looked away. "After I had breakfast I noticed a piano in the corner of the hotel lobby and—"

"I heard you playing."

She was unable to keep the surprise off her face. He was listening? For how long? She didn't remember seeing him in the crowd, but then again, it was Kurama. What did he hear?

"O-oh," she stammered. "You did?"

He nodded and placed his hands in his pant pockets. Asuka tilted her head upward to meet the gleam of his eyes. His presence felt much larger than his body. It wasn't menacing, but Asuka couldn't put her finger on the feeling she was getting from him.

"Did you learn something about yourself?" he asked.

A contented smile settled on her face. "I did, and, I'm so happy."

Kurama turned his head away, as if he were contemplating something. It confused her, and the contentedness melted back into anxiety.

"Sakyo," Asuka forced out as she tried to change the subject. "He found out about my piano playing and wants me to play for him and some guests. Tonight."

Emerald eyes stared at her, waiting to see if there was more.

"Kurama, I'm… _scared._ "

Immediately the man before her dropped to one knee and placed his hands on her arms. "Asuka," he said firmly, "I'm going to teach you a better method of ki suppression. I know you've been hiding yours, but with mine, you should appear to have almost no discernable ki. When I was a thief, this is how I hid my presence."

She nodded, then put her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry," she said. "Kurama I—"

Kurama shook his head, his words surprising her. "You couldn't have anticipated this. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

He put his other knee on the on the bathroom floor and sat on his legs.

"Most people suppress their ki by metaphorically trying to put a lid on it," he began. "The problem with this method stems from how limited a technique it is. To truly suppress your ki, you must concentrate it down first."

Asuka stared blankly as she tried to picture what Kurama was saying in her mind.

"Think of a piece of paper," he said. "The more you fold a paper in half, the smaller it becomes and the less space it takes up. The paper becomes infinitely more difficult to fold as you continue, but the smaller it is, the better it can remain unseen in your pocket."

 _In theory I see what he means, but just how would you go about applying the principle to your ki?_

He looked at her thoughtfully. "In order for you to understand, I will first demonstrate. Come closer?"

As she scooted forward, Kurama took her wrist and gently guided her hand to sit on his stomach just below his ribcage. His muscles involuntarily flexed when she placed her hand and Asuka became aware of how she was invading his personal space. She could smell the scent of roses and musk, hear his steady breathing, and feel the hardness of his muscles through his clothing.

Even though he wasn't outwardly showing it, Asuka knew the physical contact was making him uncomfortable. Kurama wasn't a person who liked his privacy invaded, much less his person.

 _He's dealing with it for my sake. I can't be distracted. Ki emanates from the center of the body. By having me touch him, I'll be able to sense his process much better. I don't have a lot of time to master this._

"Concentrate on my Yoki," he said softly.

She unconsciously bit her lip to keep her thoughts from wandering and focused her senses outward. Feeling his ki like this was different then when he pushed it through her body. Instead of being surrounded by a rose garden, Asuka felt like she was looking at one from a short distance.

"Ready?"

Asuka was so mesmerized by what she saw she forgot to reply, but Kurama seemed to understand. He began to pull inward, and it felt as though all the wonderful colors were blurring together. She could practically feel the spacious garden getting more cramped as the flowers began moving toward the middle. The blooms got smaller as they returned to bud form, the walls continued to shrink, and the colors became shades of gray. He continued to compact his ki, folding it on top of itself until all that remained was a large concentrated seed surrounded by darkness.

It felt _awful,_ like everything beautiful in the world had been taken away, and the blackness rang hollow in her mind. She just wanted to see that comforting place again. The emptiness was suffocating.

"Asuka?"

She opened her eyes and nearly hit Kurama when her head jerked. Something wet was running down her cheek. Asuka took her hand off his abdomen and scooted back, pulling her knees inward and wrapping her arms around them. Kurama's face was impassive.

"How can you stand it?"

His lips turned upward slightly. "I have been using this method for quite a long time. The effects are…adverse, but I hardly notice anymore. This will be difficult for you, but we do not have much time. Before you try and concentrate your ki to the degree I have shown, try concentrating it one third."

-* ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ *-

For the next two hours Asuka practiced squishing her ki and just as Kurama said, the process was painful. As time passed it became slightly easier, though she could not suppress it to the degree Kurama demonstrated.

"Good," he said with a satisfied look in his eye. "While you could use some improvement, I believe that will suffice for now. Will you be able to suppress it while you play?"

Asuka rubbed her temples and shifted due to the hard tiles on the bathroom floor. "I don't have a choice."

"No," Kurama said softly. "You don't."

She let out a quiet laugh then sighed, content to sit silently for a moment. It seemed Kurama felt the same.

A light knock caused Asuka to sharply lift her head.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Boton," the voice said to the other side. "You only have ten minutes or so before the car comes to pick you up. Are you ready?"

Asuka swallowed. "No but, I'm coming."

Kurama stood up first, then offered his hand which Asuka took. His grip was strong but not overbearing as he pulled her upward. Without a word he gestured for her to walk in front of him and Asuka opened the door.

Yuki, Boton, Keiko and Shizuru were standing just outside with concerned faces.

Boton stepped toward her and took her hand. "Asuka, we've been so worried about you."

She looked down at her hand sandwiched between Botan's, thankful for the contact.

"I've taught her a better method of ki suppression," Kurama said behind her. "She should be better prepared for this evening."

Boton's eyes traveled to Kurama's and she gently pulled Asuka to the side so she could address him directly. "That's good. I'll follower her on my oar in case something happens. I can get her out if I'm fast enough."

Asuka regarded Boton a moment. "That's kind of you Boton but…."

"No but's," Boton waved cutting her off. "I'll be fine, and I want to make sure you're fine."

The sincerity of Boton's face meant the idea was not up for discussion, and once again Asuka found herself grateful. She meant to say thank you, but was instantly distracted the moment her eyes saw the blue creature in Keiko's arms.

"Is that…?"

"Puu," Keiko said with a giggle. "We call him Pusuke."

The little soul beast flapped its ears and floated towards Asuka. "Puu Puu!"

She laughed and held her arms out. The closer Puu got, the more he resembled a stuffed toy. When he landed in her arms Asuka rubbed her face on the side of his head, earning a squeak of delight from the creature.

"I think he likes you," Kekio said with a wide smile.

Asuka pulled away from Puu and lightly ran her fingers through the tuff of black hair. "I guess Yusuke has a squishy soul."

"Puu!"

Shizuru chuckled. "So it would seem. Only, don't tell him that."

The girls shared a laugh together before the hotel phone rang and cut them off. After staring at it for a moment, Asuka let go of Puu and picked up the phone.

Hello?" she swallowed.

"Miss Asuka, I am here to escort you to the stadium," a voice on the other end said. "I am waiting out front."

"Oh, yes. I…I shall be right out."

The phone clicked.

 _I…I can do this. I have to do this._

Asuka slowly put the receiver back on the hook, and when she turned, Boton was already in her traditional Kimono.

"Don't worry Asuka. You won't be alone."

"Right," she said nervously.

The girls each said their goodbyes and wished her good luck. Asuka thanked them before walking to the door where Kurama was waiting for her.

"I'll walk you out."

She tucked a loose strand back behind her ear and stepped through the door to find someone just getting off the elevator. Her and Kurama got on, and they rode silently to the lobby. She could feel Kurama's eyes on her back as they neared the outside door. What he was thinking, she could not even begin to guess. Asuka reached for the handle and pushed.

"I'll see you when you get back."

She whipped around, but all she could see was a faint smile playing on Kurama's lips as the doors reclosed. The man who called her was standing next to a town car, and at Asuka's approach, held open the door and bowed.

"Good evening, Miss Asuka," he said as she stepped in.

"Thank you."

The interior was decorated with the finest tan leather and was complimented by black accents. When Asuka slid into the car, the bench gently gave way and instantly conformed to her body. It was deliciously comfortable. In the center on the floor was some kind of console lit by floor lights. Curious, Asuka leaned forward and opened it to discover a mini fridge stocked with various drinks. Most were alcoholic, but she spotted orange juice and took it immediately. It had been some time since she'd eaten breakfast and she was hungry.

 _It'll be a long night._

The driver got into his seat and glanced backward to make sure Asuka was situated before taking off. As they drove down the road, Asuka became more and more curious about the island. As far as she was aware, the two arenas and hotel were the only buildings. How did the structures get built? And who was managing the island for the rest of the year when the Dark Tournament wasn't taking place?

"May I ask you something?"

The driver looked over his shoulder. "Of course, Miss. What can I do for you?"

"The island," Asuka gestured. "As far as I know, there are only three buildings. Is that correct?"

"Yes Miss," he replied. "The entire island belongs to Sakyo's corporation. He has trusted members of his business come and tend the island when no one else is here. There are also a few Yokai who live here permanently, under contract by Mr. Sakyo."

"I see." She looked out the window as the scenery rolled by.

"There is an unofficial market that pops up by the western gate every year," the driver said pleasantly. "They have goods for Yokai and humans alike."

Asuka craned her head to meet the driver's eyes in the mirror. "Really?"

"Yes Miss."

"I'll have to go there tomorrow, then."

 _If I actually survive this._

In a car, the journey to the Dark Tournament arena only took a few minutes. Once they pulled up to a gated entrance, the car slowed to a stop.

"This is exclusive access gate, Ma'am," the driver said. "Please allow me to get the door for you."

Asuka tucked another loose strand back into her bun before getting out of the car. It was only then she noticed the man was thin, and just under the cap of his uniform, was another set of eyes.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He tipped his hat, revealing the top of his head to be misshapen. "You're quite welcome."

After stepping onto the sidewalk, Asuka looked around briefly and fought the urge to look for her friend that was in the sky. She wouldn't be able to see Boton in any case, and it might appear strange.

 _She's there, I know it._

Inside the gate a woman dressed all in black with sunglasses greeted her. "So, you're the piano player, huh?"

Asuka tried not to fidget. "I am."

The woman lowered her shades revealing deep blue eyes that looked over the sunglasses rims. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?"

Asuka blushed. "M-me?"

"Yes you. Very skinny, but beautiful nonetheless. We won't have much trouble dolling you up." She narrowed her eyes. "But you'd be prettier if you wore the right size. Those clothes are much too loose on you."

The woman was right of course, and Asuka brought her eyes downcast, ashamed that she had nothing to her name except the 6,000 Yen she earned this morning.

"Come, follow me," the woman said turning. "You're expected in one hour. We haven't much time."

Dutifully, Asuka followed the woman further into the stadium and up a few levels to a small room with harsh lights and walls that sorely needed a fresh coat of paint. Towards the middle of the room there was a rack of dresses, many different pairs of shoes, a hair cutting station and a folding privacy screen.

 _It's a little overwhelming._

The woman clapped her hands together, startling Asuka.

"Stop daydreaming and come here," she pointed next to her by the rack of dresses. "We got some intel about you, but most of these are much too big." She separated about three quarters of the dresses on the rack. "You can look through these. Pick three you like, then go over there and try them on."

Asuka reached for the dresses numbly, anxiety jabbing at her mind as she slowly moved through the dresses. She couldn't afford to have a panic attack here, so she closed her mind and concentrated on the feeling Kurama's ki gave her, silently begging for it to work. Sitting in a garden on top of a hill at sunset, with colorful, fragrant roses all around her was where she was. A place impossible to feel stressed.

 _Boton is here too,_ she reminded herself again.

"Well?" the woman said impatiently.

"Sorry," Asuka mumbled, and tried to focus.

The dresses were designer and each one must've cost over ten-thousand Yen. She felt the fabric of a short black one between her fingertips. It was silky to the touch and made her smile. She took it off the rack and the woman removed it from her fingers. The next dress she chose was sleeveless with a high neck and a tad shear at the bottom.

 _One more._

A dark smoky purple dress towards the end immediately caught her attention. The hooks made an obnoxious squeaking noise as she passed over the remaining choices until Asuka revealed the dress in its entirety. What she saw was stunning.

"You've got a good eye," the woman next to her said appreciatively. "That is Chanel. The fabric is organza with a sweetheart bodice and a sheer crisscrossing halter."

The woman took it and urged Asuka back behind the privacy screen, hanging the dresses on a previously unseen rack. She then retrieved some potential matching shoes before stepping to the other side to give privacy.

Asuka stripped and took the Chanel dress off the hanger, frowning when she realized the back was exposed. Her scar was low and it looked much better than it had, but she was still worried someone would see it. If this dress exposed her secret, then she'd have to abandon it.

Gingerly, Asuka stepped into the dress and twisted it to the side so she could zip up the back. If her hips were a normal size she would have needed help, but since she was tiny it wasn't an issue. Asuka straightened out the dress and pulled it upward so the bust was in the correct place. She crisscrossed the halter and fumbled for a moment with the buttons until they hooked. Asuka then turned around so she could see the back the dress.

 _Oh, I'm so happy,_ she sighed in relief. The dress came up higher than expected so her secret remained safe.

The dress' bodice was solid, while the halter and skirt used the same sheer fabric. It was perfect. Asuka tried on different types of shoes until she felt satisfied with a black pair that had ankle straps. She stepped out from behind the privacy screen.

The woman in black who'd been helping her smiled for the first time.

"It's magnificent. Come, sit," she said pointing to the chair at a small square table. "Your stylist will be here shortly. In the meantime, eat."

As if on cue, Asuka's stomach growled causing the woman to frown. "That's why you need to eat."

The woman wasted no time in unhooking Asuka's halter, gently laying it on her lap and then completely covering her up with a salon cape.

The food was wheeled in along with the smell. A tray was placed in front of her with salad, rice, and Wagyu beef in a light sauce. In addition, a small plate with black watermelon was placed on the table behind the main dishes. The spread made her salivate. It was made up of some of the most expensive foods in Japan. She put her hands together to receive her meal and dug in.

She ate the beef first because it should be eaten hot. The flavor was so wonderful and so rich that she involuntarily sighed when she put it in her mouth. After her first bite she picked up the bowl of rice to have some with the beef. Asuka couldn't imagine being rich enough to eat delicacies such as these on a regular basis, but in the moment, she was eternally grateful for Sakyo's wealth.

 _Everyone should eat this good once in their lives._

When the beef was gone she moved to the salad, and then had the black watermelon for dessert. It was extra sweet, crispy and the sticky juice ran down her fingers. It was fortuitous she wearing the salon cape and the thought made her smile. Someday, she'd buy this kind of watermelon for her new friends. Less than ten-thousand were grown in Japan every year and they deserved a slice.

When Asuka was finished, she felt satisfied but not overly full. A tall, slim Japanese woman with large lips walked in wearing a salon smock and gestured with her finger. Asuka stood up and walked over to the woman who took off her cape, revealing her dress. Asuka clasped the halter so the dress sat properly on her body and the woman nodded appreciatively.

"That smoky purple matches your eyes. For your makeup we will do black eyeliner and nude lipstick. Now for your hair."

Nervously, Asuka pulled the messy bun and let her chestnut hair cascade down her body.

The stylist's eyes widened, and she gently reached out to run her fingers through a long strand.

"Your hair," she said softly, "Is beautiful."

Asuka tucked one of the shorter layers behind her ear and looked away as the woman appraised her.

"I think we should leave it down and lightly style it," the woman said with a firm nod.

Panic rose within Asuka stemming from the dream she had. "N...no," she stammered. "I'd like it up, please."

Her stylist gave her a confused look. "Why? Your beauty will shine most this way."

Asuka resisted the urge to fidget as she tried to come up with a good reason. "I…it gets in the way of playing," she said quickly. "Having it up is better."

The stylist sighed and then gestured to the salon chair. "If you must. But it is a shame to hide all that beautiful hair."

Asuka, relieved, said nothing and the woman put a fresh smock around her body.

"When is the last time you washed it?" she asked.

"Last night."

The stylist looked in the mirror meeting Asuka's eyes as she took a brush out of her smock. "That's good. Your hair will stay in place better. How about we use chopsticks in your up-do? Black, to match your eye makeup?"

"Yes please."

It only took fifteen minutes for the stylist to wrap her hair in a large intricate bun on the back of her head. She left the shortest strands of her layered hair to delicately frame her face and curled them ever so slightly. Her stylist moved in front and reached for a makeup bag, telling Asuka to pull her cheek taught, close her eyes and the like.

When she was finished, Asuka stood up and the solon cape was pulled off. She hardly recognized herself. Her reflection showed someone who looked a lot older, someone poised, wise even. It gave her a shot of confidence for the evening and she ran her fingers over the fabric of her dress.

"Come," the woman in black said. "Sakyo will be receiving guests soon. He wants you to be playing before the dining starts."

Asuka nodded and took one last look in the mirror before walking down the hall behind the woman in black. She was surprised to learn the room she'd be playing in wasn't far from where she got ready. The woman opened the door and held it, gesturing for her to go inside.

"Thank you," Asuka said. "I didn't catch your name?"

The woman looked at her for a moment. "Names don't matter," she said finally. "Good luck."

The door Asuka came in was on the side and it gave her a good vantage point to appraise the room. The space was large and the piano was near floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the arena. Green carpet adorned the floor and large, gaudy chandeliers hung from the ceiling. About 15 meters from the piano was a long and elegant table decorated with candles, flowers and place settings for twenty people. On the other side of the room were couches around a table. Asuka pulled the piano bench out and sat down, lifting the lid. She breathed in, made sure her ki was suppressed enough, and began to play.

 _Chopin's nocturnes._

Though Asuka wasn't sure how long she was supposed to play for, there were twenty-one nocturnes and she seemed to know a lot of them. It was an odd feeling. How many piano pieces did she know? And how could she know so many without remembering anything about her past?

 _It hardly matters right now, anyway._

The first nocturne, OP 9 No 1 was a somber sounding piece, but Asuka found it fitting for the mood the Dark Tournament arena gave off. The minor notes felt appreciated here in this empty space.

It wasn't long before the main doors opened and she heard the voices of men, indistinguishable over the sound of the piano. To her right she could hear the pulling of chairs as they sat down for their meal, the exact subject of their discussions remaining unknown.

 _A good thing. I'm not liable for whatever they're saying._

She felt no menacing ki, so it was safe to assume Toguro or his other teammates were not among the men sitting at the table. She was relieved, and with that, she allowed the tight suppression of her ki to loosen just enough to feel comfortable. Now she could concentrate on the music and the emotions Chopin was trying to convey. Most of the pieces were gentle, expressive, and had less flair than Liszt's counterparts, but no less lovely.

 _Those two. Friends and rivals. Chopin the introvert, Liszt the extrovert. They were always fighting but, they admired one another._

Perfect music for a gentlemen's dinner.

Asuka found herself being pulled deeper and deeper by the piano and the sound it was making. Her eyes closed and she drowned out the distant chatter of the dinner as she progressed though the pieces. She felt peaceful and at home, forgetting herself surrounded by men who could easily exploit her gifting if they knew of it.

She arrived at Nocturne OP 27 No 2 and remembered it was always one of her favorites. Maybe because it was a reminder of her favorite Liszt pieces. She leaned in just a little closer and turned her head to the keys as her fingers played delicately, feeling the music. Light trills, high notes, and happiness.

In her own universe, Asuka progressed through a few more of Chopin's pieces until she felt a tall presence standing directly next to the piano. She opened her eyes briefly to see Sakyo, and closed them again to concentrate on finishing the piece she was playing. After the last note hit and she took her foot off the pedal, Asuka opened her eyes again. She placed her hands on her lap, looking up at Sakyo expectantly.

"Beautiful playing Asuka," he said lighting a cigarette. "My guests this evening are quite smitten with you. Won't you come say hi?"

It wasn't a request, but Asuka stood up gracefully and took Sakyo's hand as he led her to the area where his cohorts were standing. They all had cigars and whisky and at her approach they stopped, giving her their appreciation.

"You play like a professional," one gentleman commented. "Do you play for private parties?"

Asuka was so flattered it took her a moment to respond. "Oh, well, thank you. That's very kind. Normally I don't but Sakyo called and requested me this evening."

The man seemed genuinely disappointed. "Well, I host a lot of private parties. Here's my card, should you decide your services are for hire in the future."

Asuka took the card and immediately felt her ability attempt to kick into high gear.

 _Foresight._

Instead of the roaring pain she normally received, all she felt was a dull ache. The colors of her vision were muted and there were no sounds or feelings associated, but she could still see blood, and it was everywhere.

"Something wrong my dear?" Sakyo asked.

She looked up at him, and very much realized his friendly demeanor and amicable nature were all an act. He was going to murder these men tomorrow night. She forced her shoulders to relax and blinked rapidly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Sakyo," Asuka said as smoothly as she could. "Nothing is wrong. I just had something get into my eye."

He nodded unconvinced, but clearly gave her the lie anyway. "Not a problem. Would you like to go freshen up?"

Her instincts said to run, but if she took even a bathroom break, her actions would be seen as suspicious. She could freak out later.

"No, that's not necessary," she said reaching for her eye and gently wiping it. "I think I've gotten it."

He looked satisfied. "Very well. Shall we continue?"

"By all means."

Asuka didn't think she was good with small talk, so she simply listened to each of Sakyo's partners and thanked them when necessary. After she met most of them her instincts lit up and she immediately forced her ki back into its bottle to hide within the depths of her being. The feeling made her woozy, but she ignored it. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"Are you ready to play some more for us Asuka?" Sakyo asked her. "Perhaps two more pieces?"

"I would be delighted."

She steadied herself as she walked back to the piano. What would she play? Ending with more Nocturnes seemed to be less than ideal, but by the time she got back to the bench she had an idea.

 _Debussy. Arabesque Number One._

It was faster than the other pieces she'd been playing, but not so outside the night's theme to appear brash. Smoothing her dress, she slid onto the bench, reoriented herself, and began to play.

The first note was a C sharp, and her hands delicately flitted down the keys. This piece made her feel like she was seeing children playing outside in freshly falling snow. The descending melody certainly sounded like flurries, and she tried to keep that image in mind for those sections. Ice skating, making snowmen and joy was what Asuka saw as her fingers danced. But just as the song was ending she felt a menacing, ugly ki come from the back of the room.

 _No. Is it Toguro?_

It was Yoki, that was certain, and it was dripping with malice. Whoever it was, she could feel their eyes on her. Asuka could simply look toward the door and confirm for herself who it was, but that would be unprofessional. She needed to keep playing, finish this evening and leave safely. For her final piece, she decided to pull the blanket of Liszt's Consolation Number Three over her.

It couldn't completely erase the dread she was feeling, but the further Asuka got into the piece, the better she felt. She breathed in and out, her body involuntarily moving as she poured out her heart and soul. Something about it was connected to her. Asuka may not know who she was, but she was sure the sum of her could be said in those notes.

When she opened her eyes after finishing the piece, Asuka found the Yokai whose ki she felt standing over her. His long silky black hair fell over a breathing apparatus and a putrid odor wafted around him. He was powerful, and his purple eyes, a shade near her own, pierced. It was Karasu.

"I hear you've been spending time with the fox."

 _Kurama,_ she thought as her heart sped up. _Karasu knows he's a fox Yokai?_ _And more unsettling, how does he know Kurama and I have been spending time together?_

"Who?" she tried.

Karasu narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly who."

Asuka gulped, and Karasu leaned over her further, using the difference of their heights to intimidate her.

"He's quite graceful."

If she lied, there was no telling what he'd do. Asuka had never seen Kurama fight, but even his ordinary movements were executed with precision and care.

"Yes, he is."

Karasu fluttered his eyes, and Asuka got a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Does he practice martial arts on a daily basis?" Karasu asked. "In the mornings and at night?"

He moved closer and Asuka froze as his cold, clammy fingers brushed her neck, eliciting an involuntary shudder. The act made her see another vision, deadened to her senses but clear enough to understand. In her mind's eye Karasu was running his fingers through Kurama's hair and touching his face. He looked utterly terrified.

"Those gi's suit him," Karasu sighed. "But I might prefer to see him without anything at all. Have you seen his exposed from?"

Unable to help herself, Asuka immediately thought of Kurama shrugging off his uniform shirt in front of her, and the physique he displayed.

"Ohhh," Karasu growled. "You have."

She knew exactly what Karasu was thinking about and her heart raced. How was she supposed to defuse the situation when the demon standing over her was clearly fixated?

"Karasu," Sakyo's voice warned. "Don't intimidate my guest."

He retracted his hand and began to step away, but not before saying in a low voice, "I hope team Urameshi wins."

With a small exhale, Asuka watched Karasu walk out of the room's back door.

 _Had he come just to…?_

"Your payment."

Asuka snapped her head to find Sakyo standing by the piano with a mini briefcase about the size of her chest. She stood up and accepted it.

"Thank you for entertaining my guests this evening," Sakyo said smoothly.

Asuka bowed, and a loose piece of her hair fell forward. "Thank you, Mr. Sakyo."

"Maria will escort you to the car."

She looked at him quizzically until her eyes followed his hand gesturing to the woman in black. Asuka walked toward her with the suitcase and left the entertainment room behind by exiting through the same side door.

 _So close._

She followed Maria without saying anything until they passed the suite she first changed in. "Miss Maria?"

The woman turned and waited.

"Aren't…don't I need to change?" She pointed to the dressing room.

Maria shook her head. "Your things have already been sent down to the car. You can keep the dress."

Asuka looked down in wonder. "Thank you."

When they exited the stadium Asuka was hit by another powerful wave of Yoki. She jerked her head and the presence immediately vanished. Someone different than Karasu was watching her, though she didn't know from where.

 _I have to get out here. Now._

Her heart began thumping and her hand started shaking. In front of her, Asuka saw the same car she came in and crawled into it, relieved. She was exhausted and frightened.

 _Who was that?_

The ki she felt was much stronger than Karasu's, and because of it Asuka had a stunning realization.

 _They know. They know the strange ki from the other day is mine. Tonight was the perfect excuse to test their theory. Even though I've been careful and have tried to suppress it, can I really say I've been doing a perfect job? One feeling is all it takes, as I've just discovered. How much do they know? Do they know I can use Foresight? Maybe they don't know exactly what I can do, but my unique ki is enough to pique their interest._

She buried her head into her hands.

 _But why let me go? Why pay me? Were they planning on trying to recruit me after the tournament? I suppose it makes no difference when they grab me._

She sighed. Her Foresight had also shown her terrible visions. All of those men would be dead soon. They weren't innocent. They participated in shady dealings, trafficking, underground gambling, governmental manipulation and gross mistreatment of certain Yokai. But they were going to be murdered in cold blood, and she had seen it.

 _Kurama._

She also needed to warn him. Karasu was dangerous.

The town car pulled up to the hotel and the driver parked so he could open the door for her. After giving him her thanks, Asuka walked towards the hotel door. The moment the driver pulled away Boton materialized, hopped off her oar and pulled Asuka into a fierce hug.

"You did so good Asuka," she whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

Asuka returned the gesture and sighed deeply. "Thank you, for watching over me."

Boton pulled away slightly so she could look into Asuka's eyes. "Aside from that creepy guy, it looks like you managed to come out of it unscathed, huh?"

"Maybe…."

The Grim Reaper frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

Asuka looked around with a face full of worry. "Did you see anyone when I was leaving the arena?"

Boton shook her head, causing her pony tail to sway. "Not from my vantage point, why?"

 _She didn't see anyone? Or feel anyone? I suppose Boton was quite high in the sky to avoid being detected, and her Raeki isn't particularly strong._

Asuka looked at her friend, debating.

"Nevermind," Asuka said, forcing herself to adopt a cheerful tone. "I think I'm just feeling a bit paranoid because of how tired I am."

The deflection worked perfectly, and it earned Asuka a smile.

"I don't blame you. Now, I'm going up to the hotel room. There's someone waiting for you in the lobby," she said in a sing-song voice.

Asuka furrowed her eyebrows curiously. "Who?"

An impish grin broke out on Boton's face. "You'll see."

Without giving Asuka a chance to ask more questions, Boton hopped onto her oar and flew upwards. Curiously she stepped inside the hotel and found Kurama sitting in the lobby looking alert, even though it was late. She was surprised. Had he been sitting there the entire time she was gone? No, that didn't feel right.

 _He must've guessed what time I would be back and came down._

Karasu's future movements played through her mind and a lump formed in her throat.

As soon as Kurama saw her he stood up and quickly walked over. His eyes scanned her from head to toe and afterward he silently offered to take her bags by sticking his hand out and gesturing for them.

"Thank you," she said softly.

His eyes settled on the mini brief case and held it up, the corners of his lips turned slightly upward. "what is this?"

She smiled tiredly. "It's my payment. Sayko said he was going to pay but, I guess I didn't really believe him."

"How much?"

Asuka shrugged. "I don't know. I'm guessing he gave me that tiny brief case because it's safer than an envelope with cash. Feels a bit excessive don't you think?"

Kurama looked down at the case again. "It is difficult to say."

He motioned to the elevator and the two of them started walking towards it. It was clear Kurama had much to ask but didn't want to have a discussion in the open. Once they got into the elevator and it began moving, Kurama pressed the stop button and drew a seed out from his hair.

He whispered to it and a plant grew from his palm. It released pollen that glowed blue like tiny fireflies. Asuka looked around in wonder as they floated around the elevator.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

Kurama said something else to the plant and it contracted back to a seed which he put in his hair.

"If there were listening devices or cameras, the pollen would've gravitated towards them," he explained. "But it appears we are safe." He looked over at Asuka again. "I assume you weren't hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. It was just about as straight forward as such a crazy event could go…well, until the end."

His face was pensive. "What happened?"

Asuka found herself incredibly thankful for his presence. Even if waiting for her benefited him personally, it helped her not to feel so anxious.

She raised a hand to her forehead. "My Foresight activated twice, but it was not as… _pronounced_ as it normally is."

The emerald eyes which gazed at her held understanding. "Because you were suppressing your ki, perhaps?"

His suggestion made sense, and Asuka began to think of its implications. _I wonder if my ability to use Foresight directly equates with how much ki I use. So far, I've been suppressing it out of fear someone will notice. If I were to allow my ki to swell, would I see more? The only way to test my theory would be to find a safe, remote place to experiment._

Asuka glanced over to find Kurama waiting patiently. She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed her thoughts had gone down a rabbit hole. And judging from Kurama's somewhat amused expression, he knew exactly what was going through her mind.

 _It's hard to hide things from him._

She dropped her hand. "Kurama, those partners Sakyo has? They're going to be murdered before the final round of the tournament. Toguro will kill them on Sakyo's orders."

His eyes widened. "That's what you saw?"

She nodded. "The sensation was deadened, but it was still bloody and violent. They're not innocent people. They've done terrible things and yet, Kurama I," she choked. "I want to stop it from happening. But I know I can't."

"No," he said kindly. "You can't. What else did you see?"

 _This won't be easy._

Asuka bit her lip and looked away again, unable to meet the fierceness of his wide eyes.

"It's about me?" he asked surprised.

 _He needs to know._

"Yes," she whispered. "At the end of the evening Karasu came. He approached me right after I finished playing and started asking me questions. About you."

Kurama looked confused as he tried to sort through his mind. "I don't believe I've ever spoken to him. Why would he be asking about me?"

"I…" Asuka hesitated, "I think he's fixated on you. He was asking personal questions about you. Details about what kind of habits you keep. What you wear when you practice martial arts and if, if I've seen you…."

Her face felt hot with embarrassment and Kurama's entire body tensed. She forced herself to keep speaking.

"In my Foresight I saw a confrontation between you and him in a dark tunnel. It doesn't turn violent, but he makes his…intentions toward you known."

"I see."

"I know you are always vigilant and take every precaution," Asuka continued, "But all the same. _Please_ be careful Kurama. If you get an opportunity to watch him fight, take it. Going into a match with him blind is less than ideal. He's dangerous. His ki is…ugly. Foreboding. Destructive."

"I'll be careful," he said softly, trying to quell her fears.

Asuka tucked her hair behind her ear. "Kurama, they _know._ "

He frowned. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Not completely sure," she hesitated. "But I'm nearly sure. As I was leaving I felt, just for a moment, Yoki that was so demonic, so _evil,_ I know it must belong to one of the Toguro brothers. I did not see who, only felt him in that moment. But I know he was watching me."

Kurama folded his arms and shifted in the elevator. "If they do know, letting you return here is in their best interest. They know you are connected to us, and if you disappear now, we will come after you. Getting into an altercation with us before we've been eliminated from the tournament does not benefit them. People paying to watch them fight us, does."

"I was thinking something along those same lines."

He nodded. "Do you think they know about your Foresight?"

Asuka bit her lip and searched her mind. "I've been trying to decide that. I don't know but, the more I think on it, the more it seems unlikely. I think they confirmed I am the owner of the strange ki which everyone felt the night I arrived."

"That is the more likely scenario."

They stood silently for a moment until Kurama pressed the unstop button and let the elevator ride its course upward.

"Whatever the case may be," Kurama said in a gentler tone, "I believe we will win this tournament. So while frightening, I would advise not letting it cause you too much distress."

Asuka let out a breathy chuckle. "I'll do my best."

The elevator reached its destination and she found herself looking at Kurama long after he returned her bags.

"Thank you for everything," she finally said. "And for waiting up for me. I know it's late, and you have a match tomorrow. I'm…glad I can discuss these matters with you."

He gave her a tiny smile. "Good night, Asuka."

"Good night Kurama," she said watching the elevator door close.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I am so pleased I got this out today! Work has been busy so I wasn't sure If I'd make Friday, but I had an evening open up unexpectedly and that allowed for editing.

Asuka's dress exists in real life. I confess I spent way too long looking at 90s designer dresses the day I wrote this chapter. The only difference is the dress is really a dark blue, instead of dark purple. I changed it to match Asuka's eyes, may the fashion gods forgive me. If you're curious, you can search something along the lines of "dark blue organza chanel 90s cocktail dress" to get it to populate. I think its rather pretty :-).


	5. Accent

**Liebestraum**  
 **Chapter 05: Accent**

The morning of the semi-final round was sunny and bright, filling the hotel room with soft colors and excitement for what was to come. Asuka and the rest of the girls had decided they would get breakfast from the hotel's restaurant before walking over to the stadium. Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko went to play cards in the boys' room the night before, but with Yusuke and Boton absent and Kurama leaving halfway through, it didn't turn into much of a party.

"Thank you, Keiko," Asuska said sheepishly when her friend handed her another set of clothes to borrow.

Keiko smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry they don't fit you perfectly though."

Asuka pulled the blue pleated skirt up to her waist, zipped it and then used a safety pin she'd gotten from Shizuru to pin the excess fabric and make it tighter.

"I'm grateful to have anything." The white shirt fell loose on her small frame as she put it on, but it wasn't big enough to look ridiculous. Last, her hair went into its usual messy bun.

"Asuka?" Boton called from the bathroom. "How much was in that case? I'm just dying to know!"

"Oh. Well," Asuka said with a nervous laugh. "I haven't actually looked yet."

"Ehhh?!" Boton squealed. She ran out of the bathroom with only a large towel on her head and a t-shirt. "What is wrong with you?! You've got to open it right now!"

At the mention of a suitcase, the other girls stopped what they were doing and hurried over to the middle of the hotel room.

"What suitcase?" Keiko asked excitedly.

Asuka laughed as she walked over to her futon mattress to grab it. "I was so tired after last night I decided to wait until this morning. It's only going to be 20,000 Yen or something like that."

Boton crossed her arms and huffed. "I doubt it. Why'd he give you a small suitcase then?"

The suitcase thumped when Asuka placed it on the table, and she knelt to unlatch it.

"Probably because it's more secure then handing me an envelope," she said addressing Boton's question. The lid popped and Asuka flipped it open to reveal the contents inside. Her eyes widened.

"Told you."

Keiko gasped. "Oh, wow!"

Two rows wide and five long of 10,000 Yen bill stacks lined the suitcase's interior. Asuka's hands began to shake as she took out a single stack. She counted the money out loud for the other girls to hear, in case she made an error.

"This last one makes…1 million Yen."

Boton clapped excitedly. "Five rows wide and two long means you've gotten ten-million Yen!"

Tears streamed down Asuka's face as she held the cash in her hand. "I'm not poor anymore. I can buy things I need. I could even manage to live on my own for a year or two."

She felt Shizuru's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Well," Boton eyed her with a grin, "Guess we need to go shopping."

Asuka stared at the case. "Why did he give me this much? It seems excessive for some piano playing."

Boton placed her arm around Asuka. "Honey, I think it's best not to question it. Sakyo is exceedingly rich. This is pocket change to him."

 _Is this…a goodwill offering? Come work for me and I'll see to your every need?_

"You're right," Asuka sighed, resigning not to burden her friends with her worries. She put the stack of bills back into the case save one and waved it. "Want to go shopping before the tournament? I hear there's a makeshift market near the stadium. I don't know if they have any clothes, but I'd like to give Keiko back her outfits."

Her friends laughed, and Shizuru looked around at the other girls. "I think that will work. Boton is the only one not completely dressed. Better hurry up, Boton."

"Two minutes!" she declared before scampering off to the bathroom.

Once Boton was ready, Keiko picked up Pusuke and the five girls walked down to the hotel's restaurant. The same host that Asuka saw yesterday sat them at a booth. Asuka slid in first, then Boton, then Yukina. Across from them was Shizuru and Keiko. Once they were seated, the hostess gave them some menus.

"I'm so hungry," Boton whined. "And yesterday I had to watch Asuka eat all this delicious food, but I didn't get to have any of it!"

Asuka laughed and Keiko put down her menu for a moment. "Delicious food?"

"Sakyo gave me dinner before the evening started," Asuka replied. "I think it was the same as what they were having. It was so good. My mouth is watering just thinking about it."

Boton pouted, and that produced a small giggle from Yukina.

"We'd better figure out what we want to eat," Shizuru said looking through the menu. "We don't have that much time."

The girls nodded in agreement, and silence fell over the table as they tried to make a quick decision.

 _I had the house breakfast yesterday, so maybe I'll go for something not so traditional._

After everyone had made up their mind Shizuru pressed the button to ring the server, and it only took him a couple of minutes to arrive. The only indication he was a Yokai was the pointy ears that stuck out through his shaggy black hair. He bowed, then took out a pad to write down their orders.

"I'll start," Asuka said. "I'll have coffee with cream and the waffles."

Shizuru lifted her hand. "Coffee for me as well with the house breakfast."

"Tea for me," Boton said. She then got a devious look on her face. "American breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and western-style pancakes."

Both Shizuru and Keiko eyed Boton and shook their heads.

"What?" Boton asked incredulously. "I told you I was hungry."

The server ignored their banter and directed his attention to Keiko.

"Tea please, and I'll have the waffles."

Yukina stared at her menu for a little bit longer before putting it down. "I'll have the herbal tea please. And may I have some miso soup, pickled radishes, and a bowl of rice?"

Their server nodded and bowed before leaving. When he returned with their drinks, Asuka gleefully took the coffee from the server's hands. The warm ceramic heated her fingers as she set it down. After mixing some cream in it, Asuka sipped, and sighed.

"Do you like coffee, Asuka?" Keiko asked.

She looked up at her friend with a large smile. "I love coffee. The smile waned as she looked down at the cup. "It's strange, isn't it? I know I love coffee, but I can't remember anything about who I am."

Boton placed a hand on Asuka's shoulder in comfort, but otherwise said nothing. Instead, the conversation moved on to what they hoped would be at the open-air market. When the food arrived, everyone quickly dove into their meals, Boton most of all. Asuka felt like she truly belonged in the group, instead of just being an outsider who needed help. After the tab was paid, they made their way outside of the stadium, stretching in the sun with full bellies and full hearts.

"Oh!" Boton squealed excitedly. "I think I know a shortcut to the stadium!"

Asuka lifted her eyebrow at Boton with an amused expression. "Unless you've been to the new stadium before last night, how would you know a shortcut? Let's just go the way we went before. It wasn't far."

Everyone else laughed, and Boton slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine."

As they walked down the road, Shizuru asked Asuka about her night playing piano, and what it was like walking into a room full of dangerous men.

"Surprisingly, they treated me well," Asuka said. "There was only one point where I was afraid, but it wasn't because of Sakyo. It was because one of Toguro's teammates came. His Yoki was…malicious."

"Sounds scary," Keiko said walking up next to Asuka and adjusting Puu to be in her left arm before looping her right through Asuka's. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," she sighed. "I'm grateful I had the opportunity, but I hope he doesn't call me to play again. It was stressful, even if I got paid and got a nice dress out of it."

"You looked gorgeous dear," Boton said from behind.

Asuka glanced over her shoulder back at Boton, Shizuru and Yukina with a smile. "Thank you. It…certainly helped my confidence."

A smirk played across Boton's face, and it made Shizuru laugh.

"Boton," Shizuru warned, "I know what you're thinking. Stop."

Not sure what she was missing, Asuka craned her neck further to look back and forth between Shizuru and Boton.

"What?" Boton said, feigning airs of innocence. "I'd merely like to point out that…."

Shizuru shook her head and smiled at Asuka. "Never mind. I think we're almost to the stadium. You can see it just over the trees."

Turning back toward Keiko, Asuka lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear. "What was that about?"

Her friend sighed. "Boton likes getting into other people's business. Don't worry about it." She squinted for a moment then pointed. "I think we're here!"

The open-air market was so densely packed with Yokai, the girls had to hold on to one another and snake through the crowd just to look at the seller's goods. There were two long rows with blankets and crude tents pitched on the side of the stadium. People were shouting, and at times, the smell of certain Yokai was so permeable, it made Asuka choke.

The girls huddled around a woman who was selling different types of tea pots with ornate designs and matching cups.

"Keiko look at this one," Shizuru said gesturing to grey pot with sakura flowers around the sides.

"Beautiful," Keiko commented while holding tightly onto Puu.

Standing next to Asuka was Yukina, and her eyes were fixated on a pale blue pot speckled with white. She gazed longingly, and it made Asuka inch just a little closer.

"Thinking of home?"

Yukina's eyes shimmered, and Asuka placed a hand on her back. If she started crying in the middle of this market, there would be trouble. Yukina seemed to understand that as well, and she took a deep breath as Asuka comforted her. She nodded in confirmation.

Both of their eyes lingered on the pot, and Asuka desperately wished she knew where her home was.

"Will you tell me about it sometime?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," Yukina replied quietly. "I'd love to."

Though Asuka was sorely tempted to buy a teapot, she didn't know what her living situation would be after the tournament ended, so she walked away regrettably. The next booth had pottery plates shimmering with various glazes and colors; only 100 Yen each. Asuka groaned and kept herself disciplined, walking to the next booth.

A Yokai man with the ears and nose of a panda bear sat behind a table filled with different types of eyeglasses. Curious, Asuka inquired what they were.

"Why, they're costume glasses," the man said with a giggle. His voice was higher pitched than Asuka expected, and his Yoki was pleasant, albeit faint.

"Costume glasses?" Asuka said picking up a pair.

He reached behind him and picked up a large hand mirror, giving it to Asuka so she could see herself. The silver glasses looked rather nice.

"Why yes," he affirmed with another light laugh. "Yokai are always trying to blend in. What is more human looking than a pair of fashionable glasses?"

Asuka didn't quite understand what he was saying, but she put the silver glasses back on the table and picked up a pair of mustard brown frames. When she tried them on, it was clear they were too large for her face because they covered her delicate cheekbones. The mustard brown color offset the purple in her irises' making them look muddy and plain.

 _Eyeglasses can be used to enhance a person's aesthetic, but they can also mask it._

"You're quite right," she said to the seller. "How much?"

"1,000 yen."

She looked at herself one last time and squared her shoulders. "I'll take them."

The panda Yokai clapped his hands together but frowned when he took the bill from Asuka. "Woaaah. That's a big bill. I don't know if I have change. But I'll look."

Asuka sheepishly put her hand behind her head. "Sorry."

The merchant shrugged as he took out a blue zippered pouch stuffed with cash. "I should expect it around here. Anyone employed by Sakyo or his business partners get paid in 10,000 Yen bills." He thumbed through the cash. "Looks like I have enough. I'll count it out for you."

After he was finished, Asuka thanked the Yokai and proceeded down two booths. A woman was standing next to it shouting, "Woman's fashionable clothing! Right here!"

 _Exactly what I need!_

This booth had racks of clothing underneath a tent, and Asuska wove her way inside, hoping to find something reasonable and cheap to wear. One rack was entirely dedicated to Yokai with tails, so Asuka went to the opposite corner, beginning to sift through the clothes. It occurred to her that the fabrics felt rough under the pads of her fingers, and it was because of the exquisite dress she wore yesterday.

 _I became ungrateful quickly,_ she scolded herself.

Her eyes settled on a black sleeveless scoop neck shirt in an extra small. She took it off the rack and held it up to herself, guessing it would fit. She also found a short pleated grey skirt, black leggings and ankle boots. She also managed to find a white button-down shirt that would pair with the skirt. Asuka brought the items to the front and paid 3,700 Yen, which was a steal.

 _I can stop borrowing clothes from Keiko,_ she thought gleefully.

The crowd thinned out as people lined up to enter the stadium. As Asuka began walking back the way she came, a violent and startling image hit her so hard she stopped breathing. It was of Yukina being kidnapped and taken through the woods. She was gagged, and a Brute was carrying her over his shoulder. Tears streamed down Asuka's face as the pain intensified. She clutched the bag she was carrying and began to run, weaving in and out of people moseying toward the tournament entrance. She spotted Keiko, Shizuru and Boton laughing while walking with new purchases, but Yukina was not among them.

Boton's face immediately turned somber when she saw Asuka's face, and rushed to meet her half-way. "What's wrong?!" she cried.

Asuka tried to catch her breath, but she was panting from anxiety. "Yu..ki..na. Where…is..she?"

The other girls looked at each other wide-eyed as panic settled on their faces.

"She…she was right here a minute ago," Shizuru said. "We thought she went to catch up with you."

Numbly, Asuka shook her head. "She was snatched. I saw it in my mind. I think I know where they went. We have to go, _now._ "

"Should I find the boys?" Boton asked.

"Their match should be starting any minute now," Shizuru said. "They can't help us."

"Then it's up to us," Asuka said impatiently. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Boton said taking her oar out. "I'll go ahead and see if I can find them. If I can take them, I will. But if I can't, I'll come find you all."

 _This is my fault_ , Asuka thought guiltily as she began running as fast as her legs could carry her through the woods. _I was so absorbed in wanting to buy things for an apartment I don't even know I can get, I didn't keep a diligent watch for anyone suspicious._

 _Yukina,_ she thought while tears stung her eyes. _Please hold on. Be safe._

"This is my fault," Shizuru said catching up to Asuka. "I'm sensitive to a lot of different types of ki. I should've been able to detect whoever took Yukina."

Asuka shook her head. "You're not to blame. I was the last one speaking to her. She was with me and I should've paid better attention."

There was a clearing up ahead, and Asuka placed her vision over it in her mind's eye to see where Yukina's assailants went.

"Turn right!" she said, panic resuming. The other two were tired, Keiko most of all, but they ran without complaint. Behind her, Asuka could hear Puu whining.

"Asuka!" Boton shouted from above. The three girls stopped and waited for Boton to swoop down. "I saw Yukina," she said quickly. "And it looks like there are two Yokai with her running through the woods. One of them, is ginormous. He's the one who's got Yukina. The second guy is smaller. I think there's a boat on the far side of the island they're trying to take her to. If they do, it's over."

Keiko's eyes widened. "How are we supposed deal with guys like that?"

In Keiko's arms, Puu whined again. His little face was droopy and tired. Asuka glanced at the other girls, trying to come up with a plan.

"Boton," she said decidedly. "Can I ride on your oar with you? Shizuru and Keiko, you two keep running and try to catch up with us. All you have to do is run straight until you see the first stadium peaking up through the trees slightly to your left. Once that happens, go toward it."

Shizuru put her hand on Asuka's. "Wait! Shouldn't I be the one going?"

"No," Asuka said firmly. "Boton, let's go."

Her friend set her mouth in a straight line. "Like I said yesterday, you can ride on it, but just so you know, my oar isn't meant for physical bodies. I can…" she put her hand to her mouth as she searched for the right word, " _Adjust_ you, but it's going to be extremely uncomfortable. And really, you shouldn't remain in a metaphysical state for very long."

"That's fine," Asuka nodded. "A short ride is all I need. I'm ready."

Without saying another word, Boton cast her oar, gesturing for Asuka to take her hand. Once she did, Asuka felt something change within her body. She felt light, dizzy and _weird._

"You okay?"

Asuka positioned herself on the oar. "Yes. I didn't doubt you, but I see what you mean."

"Hold onto me," Boton said before flying up into the sky. In the distance, the roar of the tournament's crowd plumed over the trees and fell on Asuka's ears. In the back of her mind she wished the boys good luck in their matches, but aside from that, her focus was in front of her, trying to think of a plan to get Yukina back.

 _I've never been defenseless._

The thought came out of nowhere as she stared at her hand. Could she actually use her ki in some kind of combat move? No specifics came to mind, so the best Asuka could hope for was that her body would react on its own when the time came.

"Boton," she shouted into the wind, "If you can figure out what to do with the short guy, let me handle the one that has Yukina. I think," she paused, "I think I have an idea."

"What idea is that?" Boton shouted back over the wind and the cheers from the stadium.

"I don't know exactly," she confessed. "But, I have a feeling it's going to work exactly when it needs to."

"Greaaatt," Boton said. "I see nothing about this plan going awry. We're almost there."

True to Boton's word, Asuka spotted two Yokai moving toward the first stadium with Yukina in tow. The guilt Asuka felt resurfaced, and she silently vowed to never let anything like this happen again. Boton circled around and cut them off in their tracks.

The one who had Yukina was grey with ram's horns on either side of his head. He was tubby and nearly the size of a giant. His level of ki indicated that he was a Yokai who couldn't speak. He was a Brute. Beside him, a thin Yokai with pale pink skin resembling a worm laughed when Asuka and Boton appeared.

As Asuka appraised them, she realized there was no way these two would devise a plan to kidnap a woman in the middle of an open-air market. They were under orders from someone else.

 _The skinny one must've been the one who abducted her from the crowd, then passed her off to the Brute._

She eyed the two Yokai, trying to keep the shake out of her voice. "Which of Sakyo's business partners do you work for?"

The wormish one laughed again with a sour tone. "A sharp eye, this one. Yes, it's true, we are under the service of one of the business partners, but which one, we will not say."

 _They'll all be dead by tonight, but that doesn't help Yukina now._

Asuka looked over at the large grey Brute holding Yukina. There was no way they would see reason. If they failed in securing Yukina they would be killed for their failure. It was imperative she get up close to the big one and place her hand on his gut. But how?

An idea presented itself, though it was risky. Asuka glanced at Boton, hoping she'd understand, and prayed silently her idea would work.

Asuka dashed toward the Brute hoping his reactions would be slow enough to dodge. She was wrong. The Brute simply swatted her away and sent her flying. Asuka felt a sharp pain jab her ribs as she landed and rolled through the dirt.

"Asuka! Are you crazy?!" Boton shouted.

She groaned as she slowly got up out of the dirt while the wormish one laughed. Asuka coughed, spit out blood and eyed the Brute.

 _One more time._

She charged again, this time paying special attention to the movement of the Brute's hand. she had spent an indeterminable amount of time evading capture. Surely, she could dodge his attack. As his oversized hand came down, Asuka realized he wasn't trying to swat her away this time. He was going to try and grab her. His eyes were wild, and there was foam coming from his mouth.

 _A flesh eater._

The thought made Asuka sick to her stomach. She changed positions by sliding on the ground so he would miss grabbing her. It sent sharp needles through her ribs. She bit her lip to ignore the pain and forced herself upward once she was next to his body.

"Asuka!" Boton yelled again.

 _Almost there…._

She reached up with her hand, just barely tall enough to touch his abdomen, yelling the moment she made contact.

"Fate; stay!"

Immediately after activating the ability, Asuka felt a surge of ki rush though her body and exit into his before she collapsed.

The Brute screamed, immediately dropping Yukina onto the ground to place his hands on his head. He stumbled backward, and an agonizing roar pierced the air. Blood streamed out of his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes.

"What did you do?!" The wormish one yelled in horror.

The Brute shook his head, and reached for his eyes, attempting to tear them out with his claws. He was in a complete state of frenzy.

 _I need…to get away but…I can't move._

Asuka realized it was far worse than simply being immobile; she was losing consciousness.

She saw Boton charge the worm looking Yokai who was still distracted by his partner's erratic movements and shrieking. Shizuru and Keiko leapt out of the forest and ran toward herself and Yukina.

"Asuka!" Shizuru shouted while grabbing her wrists. "Let's go!" There was more pain in her ribs, but Asuka didn't even have the will to cry out. Once she was far enough away, Shizuru helped Keiko bring Yukina over, who was still tied up.

In one swift motion Boton swung her oar and hit the wormish one in the face. "Take that, you filthy piece of dirt!"

The surprise attack pushed the wormish one directly behind the Brute. He tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The wormish one shrieked as the Brute fell over and crushed him beneath his massive body.

Asuka felt like she was seeing everything happen in slow motion. Her body felt heavy as she blinked slowly at Yukina, who appeared unhurt. Her friends crowded around her and she saw their worried faces. Asuka wanted to tell them it was alright, but she couldn't stay awake any longer.

 _I did it. I saved her._

-* ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ *-

When Asuka awoke from a dream where she was standing in the middle of a rose garden, she found herself laying in a bed. Defined sunbeams streamed into the room from a large window and splashed onto green carpet. A short distance away she could feel the bed was sunk in slightly. When she turned her head, Asuka found Kurama sitting and staring down at her. His head was illuminated by the light reflecting off his raspberry hair in a halo-like effect. His beauty was so defined in that moment, so _other,_ that her heart involuntarily skipped a beat.

"You're awake," he said softly. "Looks like I was right."

Asuka blinked and tried to sit up. "Right about what?"

Kurama immediately reached for her, steadying her wobbly body by placing a palm near her collarbone. "Careful," he said gently, reaching with his other hand to place some pillows behind her back.

His ki was warm through his palm and she was close enough to smell the scent of roses and musk which wafted off him. After he propped up some pillows for her, she leaned back, comfortable.

"Shizuru and Boton described what happened," Kurama continued, "And it sounded like you forced your ki into the Brute who was holding Yukina."

Images of the fight rushed through her mind. "Yes," she confirmed with a hoarse voice. "It gave him the pain I experience, and Foresight forced him to see an overwhelming number of images. I don't know what he saw but, he tried to claw his eyes out."

Kurama nodded somberly. "You left yourself with barely enough to stay alive. I thought that by giving you a large dose of mine, it would jumpstart your system to refill your reserves."

"So that's why I was dreaming of roses," Asuka said softly.

An undefinable expression passed over Kurama's face. "What?"

Immediately, Asuka felt embarrassed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while averting her gaze. "Oh, sorry. It's just, when you've helped me with my panic attacks, I see a garden filled with roses on a hill in the sunset."

"You see a garden?" he asked softly.

She nodded, still unable to look Kurama in the eye. "Its…comforting. I was just dreaming of that same place."

When Asuka finally dared to look up, Kurama was looking at her strangely. It made her want to crawl underneath the blankets and never come out again.

 _You shouldn't have said anything,_ Asuka said herself.

He stirred and gave her a small smile. "What you did was incredibly dangerous. You almost killed yourself and I wouldn't recommend using that power again. But, you saved Yukina. I'm sure Hiei will eventually pay you a visit to say thank you, in his own roundabout way."

Asuka sighed. "I should've been paying better attention. But what matters now is she's safe. After tonight all those men will be dead, and that will be the last of the people who know about Yukina besides Sakyo. He doesn't seem to care about her though."

"I told Hiei as much."

Kurama looked away at the window, and Asuka knew he had something else he wanted to say. She waited, afraid if she asked him what was on his mind, he'd say "nothing" and leave.

 _Please don't leave._

Her patience was rewarded. Eventually Kurama opened his mouth to speak, still staring out the window.

"I ran into Karasu. And…it was just as you said."

Asuka's heart dropped, but she kept her mouth in a tight line. She knew too much fuss over it would push him away, so she remained perfectly still, hoping he'd say more.

Kurama turned toward her. "Did…he touch you, like that?"

That wasn't what she was expecting he'd say, and she shivered. "Basically. I'm sure he would've done more if Sakyo hadn't stopped him."

They sat silently together for a moment before Kurama stood up. "I will be fighting him tomorrow. I may have a means of beating him, but I must test it first."

Asuka nodded. "I have faith in you. Good luck, Kurama."

He paused, his face still troubled. "While you were sleeping, Genkai…."

His voice trailed off, and Asuka immediately knew what he was going to say. Tears welled in her eyes before she fiercely wiped them away.

"Get some rest, Asuka," he said softly.

"I will," she said sincerely. "But I already feel so much better. I'll see you tomorrow after the finals."

He studied her momentarily before walking out of the bedroom door. She could hear his smooth voice tell the other girls she was awake. Asuka heard squeals and she was rushed by Boton and Keiko. They jumped on the bed and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I was so worried!" Boton cried.

Shizuru stood in the doorway laughing, and Yukina inched her way in with downcast eyes. Asuka stuck her hand out and indicated for Yukina to come closer. When she was close enough, Asuka grasped her friend's hand which was ice cold to the touch.

"You had some broken ribs," Yukina said quietly, "But I healed them. Thank you, for saving me."

Asuska gave Yukina's hand a firm squeeze. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're safe."

Her attention was turned back to Boton who was now sitting on the bed. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes, and Asuka knew that Boton was silently grieving for Genkai. It made her heart sad, but maybe she could do something to cheer her up.

"I feel fine," Asuka said honestly. "So, do you all want to play cards with me for the rest of the afternoon?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

When I watched YYH for the first time, I was legitimately paranoid someone was going to snatch Yukina during the Dark Tournament. She was just walking around casually right under the noses of people who knew about her and her pearl tears! So it seemed natural to add something relating to that idea in this little story.

A huge thank you to everyone whose given my story a read and a special thank you to everyone whose left me a review. They mean a lot!

If you're wondering how much 10 million yen is in USD, it's about $100,000. So it's a lot, but she's not going to live in a penthouse any time soon, especially if she wants to try and live off the lump sum. Living in Japan is uber expensive. But more on that later ;-).


	6. No 1 Hohe Liebe

**Liebestraum**  
 **Chapter 6: No. 1 Hohe Liebe**

Standing in the middle of the forest alone, Kurama stared down at the bottle he'd been given. Only hours earlier had he believed there was no way back to his Yoko form. Now, the answer was sitting in the palm of his hand.

 _Supposedly._

It may well be a tap, but what other choice did he have? If he were to fight Karasu tomorrow, which he was set on, this was his only option. He had to try it and hope he didn't die.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair and whispered to it. A green vine snaked out of its shell and wrapped around his body, blooming dark blue flowers with teeth in their centers. Kurama opened the bottle and put it near one of the flower's mouths. It had no reaction which ruled out most, but not all types of poisons. A favorable sign, at least. There was nothing left to do but swallow a mouthful. Kurama focused inward to gauge his body's reaction. Unlike the mist, he felt nothing.

 _Perhaps this version of the drug takes time to showcase the effect._

He kept a vigilant count of the time that was passing. Around the seven-minute mark Kurama felt the Yoki at the very center of his being start to vibrate. The drug was calling forth his true form out of its encased shell, much the same way he whispered to the seeds of plants. Crackling energy began to swirl around him as that which was hidden became seen. It was if his human body melted away and up from his nine-tailed form came Yoko. The nails on his fingers got longer and soon after the mist cleared.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, a laugh escaping his lips. His voice was deeper, his muscles sculpted and more refined, and he was taller. He growled as he stretched, feeling fiendish. Earlier, he didn't have time to revel in the glory of his power. But here, he could delight in being Yoko once again.

Kurama stared down at his pale hand and the crackling ki he was emitting. Yes, this form was vastly superior, and the fear which he'd held in Shuichi's body was swiftly replaced with confidence bordering on arrogance. Karasu had no chance so long as he was Yoko. He would kill Karasu for the insult to his person. And for intimidating Asuka.

 _Asuka._

Her name rolled around in his mind begging for consideration, but he ignored it, unwilling to turn his mind toward serious matters. Just being in this form again made him want to steal something. His tail swished. Such a glorious feeling! Such power! He grinned, and realized he was feeling… _sexual._

To be expected. He'd been in the body of a young teenager after all. But right now, he was a man. Even in the few moments his Yoko form was exposed to the crowd, he'd seen the female Yokai gawking at him. Of course they did. After all, he was very beautiful. Another laugh escaped his throat.

Kurama took off running, both his speed and his grace greatly amplified from what they were. His human body was clunky and unrefined compared to this. As he ran, the forest responded to him, shivering from the Yoki he was allowing to permeate. Yes, he was a king of the forest and the infamous demon thief.

He heard the sound of someone practicing for the tournament just up ahead. It was Kuwabara. Kurama grinned, and decided to sneak up on him, wondering how close he could get without being detected. He easily suppressed his ki and jumped up into the trees, watching Kuwabara in the clearing. He was trying to get the sword handle he'd been given under control and it was most amusing to watch.

When Kuwabara turned his back, Kurama leapt out of the trees and rolled, keeping the sounds he made to a noise level so soft, it was like that of a gentle breeze. As Kuwabara swung the sword, Kurama jumped up and stood right behind him. His friend didn't even notice.

 _Of course not._

Kurama blew on the back of his neck. By the time Kuwabara turned around, Kurama had already retreated to the tree line and watched his friend look around confused. Kuwabara shrugged then went back to practicing.

 _It's as if I was never there,_ he thought glibly.

He darted away, beginning to make his way back to his testing spot in the middle of the forest. It had been ten minutes or so since the drug had taken effect. He needed to be somewhere secluded and safe after the time limit was up, whenever that would be. There was a chance the drug would leave him incapacitated after he changed back.

The setting sun peaked through the trees, illuminating a violet on the forest floor. He knelt and whispered to it, telling it to grow big and strong. The violet shivered, and its stalk flowed upwards, the pedals elongating until the flower was as large as his face. He smiled tenderly at it, thinking how easy and how little effort growing required in this body.

His Yoki was beginning to dwindle, being pulled back into the seed deposited deep within himself. He closed his eyes as time sprung back to its original place and he was in the body of Minamino Shuichi once again. He dropped to all fours on the forest floor, breathing deeply from the rush.

Eventually, he was able to sit cross-legged on the ground and he looked at the violet he'd manipulated. It was amazing how that amount of his own Yoki could cause him to feel so different. He'd been drunk on it. So mischievous and brimming over with love-of-self. He laughed and shook his head, his voice a higher pitch then what it was three minutes ago. But aside from the sensation of coming down from a high, Kurama felt no other affects from the drug. He sat patiently and waited fifteen minutes before taking another swallow.

Again, it took about seven minutes for the drug to take effect, and to Kurama's utter delight, he found himself as Yoko once again. For this round, Kurama decided to practice some martial arts forms so he could adjust to his former speed. He started with the basics but quickly amped up the complexity of his movements.

 _An adjustment period is not necessary_ , Kurama realized with a leering grin. _I am my true form again. I do not need to remember how to move this way._

He felt as though his movements were a dance. He flipped, turned, ducked, and spun with a keen awareness of his surroundings. The pulse of the forest and the air thrummed through his hypersensitive ears. Each sense was sharpened to extremes not enjoyed in his human body. Oh, how he longed for tomorrow! To fight like this, to be able to show off his beauty and grace to the crowd, to crush Karasu under the weight of his superiority.

Kurama ran his sharpened nails through the silver of his hair. What would Karasu think of his hair now? Would he be disappointed Kurama was going to fight him in the body of a man, and not a young boy? Kurama snarled. Just thinking about that pretentious Yokai made him long to sink his claws into that man's flesh.

 _In due course._

The drug began to ware off, and Kurama experienced the same sensation turning back into the body of Minamino Shuichi; coming down from a high. Thinking about how much power he had at his disposal made him dizzy, and part of him longed for his old form to be permanent. Only….

 _I'd never be able to see Mother again._

Unacceptable. It was the reason he hadn't done away with his human side to begin with. No matter how much power he gained, no matter how much he loved running around as Yoko, he would never abandon her. He would never betray her. He would _never_ cause her grief. Kurama shook his head and placed his hand on his temples, breathing deeply.

Instead of waiting fifteen minutes, Kurama waited thirty, just to be safe. His Yoko form could obviously be a danger to his psyche and he didn't want to overdo it. Still, the drug had only been tried out twice. The results were similar, but he needed to test it a few more times to feel confident of its predictability. That could be the life or death of him in battle.

It was evening by the time he transformed into Yoko, and his yellow eyes gave him better vision in the dark. He was feeling mischievous again. Kurama decided to leave his spot in the woods and find someone else to toy with. Yusuke was probably practicing somewhere. Kurama laughed and took off running toward the hotel. Though it was a considerable distance, he was able to cross the forest quickly and soon picked up Yusuke's scent. The boy hardly showered.

Standing at the edge of the forest, Kurama found his prey fixed at the edge of the beach going through martial arts exercises in tandem with flexing his Raeki. Kurama was just about to step out of the shadows when his ears picked up a soft and gentle sound. It cleared his mind of impish feelings and he automatically turned toward the melody of a piano.

 _Asuka?_

What was she doing playing after everything she'd endured this afternoon? Wasn't she supposed to be resting? He morphed into his Kitsune form and easily scampered through the tall grass, unseen and unheard as the melody got louder. He could now see a large crowd gathered around the outside of the hotel. Someone had opened the hotel's windows, so the music could drift out.

There was a stillness over the Yokai gathered to hear her play, and they were so focused, no one noticed a small white fox with nine tails prance up to a tree, transform into a man with fuzzy ears and leap into the covering of its leaves. From this vantage point he could see her perfectly.

The melody was one he recognized. It was the same melody she played the afternoon before Sakyo asked for her. The melody which felt like it bore her soul. The melody which said something no words could express. The one which forced him to consider she might not be harboring any secret ill will.

Kurama could detect lies easily even in his normal body, and he knew for certain she wasn't lying about her amnesia. The only way, then, for her to be a danger was for her to have unknown motives. If he were honest though, the likelihood of that was shrinking. For what reason would anybody send a girl with amnesia towards the end of the Dark Tournament? Toguro believed himself invincible and they had defeated most of the other teams by the time she showed up. He knew for certain she'd been on the run. Even if she didn't remember, the most likely explanation for her presence was that she came tseeking refuge with the Spirit Detective. There were plenty of Yokai and humans who would… _enjoy_ having someone like her at their disposal.

Asuka played the last notes of the piece softly, allowing it to fade into the night before she set her hands down. No one in the crowd clapped. It was as if clapping would wake everyone from the dream she had draped over them.

He knew part of his original wariness was simply due to her gifting. Similar to Hiei, he didn't like anyone getting too close and knowing his secrets. The balance of knowledge was tipped in her favor. She knew plenty about him, and he knew little of her.

Who was this girl who had the gift of Foresight? Who could tame unruly Yokai by playing the piano and gain the favor of his enemies? Who had no idea who she was, yet protected someone she barely knew at the determinant of her own life?

He wanted to know. He was… _curious._

The melody she began next was gentle, and Asuka swayed with the music as she played with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

Clearly, it was deeply affecting her and because of that, it was affecting him. The melody struck something deep he didn't understand but was there all the same.

In this form he could hear how her breathing timed with her fingers, the pressure she exerted on each individual key to make it sound exactly how she wanted, and the fluttering of her eyes. He could even feel her suppressed ki—that unique ki which felt like a refreshing spring rain, move with the music. Kurama once again found himself transfixed.

Her hands began to move quickly, trilling the piano on two of the high notes while continuing to move her other hand. The piece Asuka was playing went from simple to complicated quickly as she did a series of descending and ascending notes, but she never lost that gentle touch.

Over the course of the week, she had been honest with him and sought advice. However, her seeking his advice was not because she lacked reason. Asuka herself was intelligent, and as much as he appreciated Kuwabara and Yusuke, speaking with someone able to have rational discourse was a welcome change.

 _I would enjoy being friends with her._

A small laugh bubbled up out of his throat. How many people did he feel that way about?

If she could learn to control her abilities, she would be an asset to whatever assignment Koenma had them do next. And in the event she did have unknown motives (since the possibility remained, however far less likely) Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and himself were the best people to help her be free of them. Obviously Asuka would not be a willing participant.

He could feel his Yoko form fading again. He needed to leave and go back to practicing. Reluctantly, Kurama quietly fell from the tree. Returning to his Kitsune form, he ran across the field, hearing the sounds of the lingering piano become quieter and quieter until all he heard was the songs of night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had so much fun writing Kurama as Yoko. He's rather challenging because there's essentially three different versions of him. The english dub version, the sub version, and Togashi's version which also sort-of morphs as the manga progresses. It's a shame because when we were going to get the full explanation of how Yoko and Shuichi work, Togashi was in his "I'm burnt out and IDGAF anymore" stage. But it's definitely an interesting concept to explore and one I'll come back to. I like trying to navigate his character and make what I like from the different versions cohesive. :-)


End file.
